Book Six: The Last Year
by tyffanie
Summary: It's Randy, Kaitlin, and Howard's last year in Norrisville high school. This story follows the stress and drama that Randy is going through with it being his last year being the ninja. But Howard and Kaitlin are starting to think that Randy would rather be the ninja, that to be with them. (READ MY LATEST STORIES TO UNDERSTAND THE WHOLE CONCEPT)
1. Chapter 1

Senior year. The last year of high school is finally here. I'm excited about it, but I'm also sad. The last year of high school, also means my last year as the ninja. I look back at how good and bad of a student and ninja I was when I first came to Norrisville. Freshmen year I was cocky and always goofing off. Sophomore year I started to panic because I was so stressed out by all the pressure I had with being the ninja and schoolwork. Junior year I started to be organized and paid attention with my lessons in class and in the Ninja Nomicon.

And now I'm a Senior; on my very first day of high school, I may of looked like I was cool and that I had nothing to worry about, as specially since I had my best bud with me. But deep down, I was scared. Not about the bullies, or the cafeteria food or that I might get lost on my way to class. I was scared because I always had the mask and book with me at all times. I was scared that someone was going to find out that I was the ninja the minute I would walk through the doors. But no one found out about it. I mean McFist and Viceroy found out but Kaitlin wiped their memory.

I was so scared over nothing. But even though I seemed confident about being the ninja; in my head, I saw myself as one of the worst ninja's. I mean I know I'm not as bad as Mac Antfee was, but I let the Sorcerer escape, he almost took over because of my foolishness. I don't care what anyone says, I'm a horrible ninja, and they all know it. Sometimes I wish I could go back to that day I was chosen to be the next ninja. I would change that entire day so differently.

When I walk in the room, I find a red box with a symbol on it on my table. I open the box and find a note on top of a black book. The note reads, "The Ninja Nomicon, eh." I throw the note and book behind me. I look in the box to see another note and underneath it was what looks like a mask. I pick up the note and it reads "You are the ninja. Oh, My, SWEET! I have to tell Howard!" I turn around to see one last note, "You can't tell anyone. Aw that's wonk!" I smile at the mask and throw it over my face.

The moment I threw the mask over my head, I was stuck being the next ninja for the next four years. I mean it was a pretty bruce thing, but now that I'm a senior all I want to do is just change the past.

I was in a forest, a dark forest. I was all alone, I tried to act like I was brave when I was actually terrified. I hear a familiar voice from behind me, "Why are you suddenly acting like a jerk?" I turn around to see what looked like some kind of memory orb. The setting was in my bedroom. It was just Kaitlin and I in my room. It looked like we were arguing. She looked frustrated and annoyed. I see my self in front of her.

"You don't understand what I'm going through Katy, I just think it'd be best if you and I just stayed away from each other for a while. I just need to be alone." I looked mad and annoyed.

There was a long moment of silence until Kaitlin finally spoke up. "Fine, you already got rid of Howard. I guess that you've finally gotten rid of me. Bye Randy." She storms out of my room slamming the door behind her. Wait, this can't be what I think it is, it can't be! Not another vision. I don't want this one to come true; it can't come true! It won't!

I wake up to the blaring beeping of my alarm. I moan as I slam my hand on the snooze button. I sit up from my bunk bed and hit my head on the ceiling. "Owe!" I rub my head. I crawl down from ladder, go over to my drawers, and throw my clothes on. I walk down stairs to get myself two slices of bread, and a bottle of O-J. I'm not that hungry right now.

I leave my house and start walking to Howard's place. It was just going to be Howard and me walking to school this week. Kaitlin is out of town visiting a family member that she hadn't seen in a while. When I get to Howard's place, he's sitting on his front steps waiting for me. He lifts up his head, stands up and we both start walking to school together.

"I can't believe we're finally seniors Cunningham! It was almost like yesterday we were the coolest freshmen in school that had ladies drooling over us. Now we're seniors who are going to be heartbreakers." Howard said sounding excited about coming back to school.

"Actually bro, I think that we were the opposite of what you think we were when we were freshmen. We were total shoobs and lam-o's." I corrected him.

"What ever man, the past is in the past. Today is our future; today, we will become one of the cool kids." Howard says proudly.

I burst out laughing. "Oh that is hilarious bro! Us being popular! That is just so freaking funny." I say while still laughing. I stop laugh when I see Howard's serious face. "Wait you weren't kidding?"

He folds his arms. "Cunningham, I'm a senior now; I have no time for 'kidding'. Well I might have a little time for kidding. But anyways, I have a full out plan that will get us to becoming the coolest kids in Norrisville." He explains.

"Okay, well what is it?" I ask.

"Okay, I know you're not aloud to say that you're 'you know who', but there's no rule about saying that you actually know 'you know who'." I lower my eyes.

"Howard, do you remember what happened last time you said you knew who the ninja was?" I remind him.

He pouts, "Fine! Then you can figure out how we're going to be popular. Since you don't want to use my plan." We're right around the corner of the school.

"You know I can't do that." I say to him.

"Why not?" He asks looking at me with a confused look in his face.

"Because, it's senior year. I have to focus on my school work and looking for a college to go to after we graduate." I explain to Howard.

As we are about to cross the street to the school building, Howard stands in front of me. "What ever happened to you man?" He asks with concern in his face.

"What are you talking about bro? I haven't changed at all." I start to go around him but he blocks my way.

"No Cunningham, you _have_ changed. When we first came to Norrisville High, you used to always be the one to come up with the plans on us becoming popular. We used to get into trouble together by causing food explosions. What ever happened to that guy?" He says gesturing his hands at me.

I walk around him, this time he doesn't block my way. "Look, incase you didn't notice, we're graduating this year. We're seventeen! We're…"

"Don't you say it!" He demands me.

"Practically…"

"Cunningham! Don't do this to me! Don't you dare say that word!" I ignore him.

"Adults!" I shout at him.

He kneels down on his knees and screams to the sky, "NOOOOO!" He looks back at me with despair in his face. "You are no longer my friend anymore Randy!" I roll my eyes and we continue to walk to our first day of senior year.

When I walk through the entrance doors, I feel like I can over power all the ninth, tenth, and eleventh graders. Because everyone knows that even if it's a nerdy twelfth grader, you don't mess with them. This year me and Howard's locker's are separate. My locker is all the way at the other side of the school away from Howard's.

I get to my locker and toss all the things that I'm 100% positive won't need. A glowing red light catches my eye. I finish cramming my stuff in my locker and head into the boy's bathroom. I walk into the middle stall, sit down on the toilet, and open the Ninja Nomicon.

I am transported into the middle of a sunny forest, when words in blue and black form in the sky.

**_Today, forget your past, forgive yourself, and begin again_**

I smile. Now that I'm a lot older, I'm starting to understand the lessons that the Nomicon teaches me. It's nice that the Nomicon gave me advice for the first day of my last year in Norrisville. "Thanks Nomicon." I am flashed back into my body and almost drop the book in the toilet. I stand up, put the Nomicon in my book bag, and walk out of the boy's bathroom.

When I get back in the hallway, I pull out my class schedule to see what class I have for first period. French. Another language class that I'm going to end up getting an F in. This was the only class that Howard, Kaitlin, and me weren't all going to be in together. I walk down the hallway and into French class. Ms. Lymen, she's kind of new, gestures her arms as she tells me where my seat it. "You will be sitting in the back of the classroom." She points to the empty table in the back of classroom.

I walk over to the table and sit next to some kid with short but a little long, brown hair, a pair of black McSkinies, a plain black shirt, and a black hoodie to top it all off. I pull out a seat and sit next to him. He seemed scared and shy at the same time. So I decide to start the conversation off. "Hi, I'm Randy." I say sheepishly.

He doesn't look at me, "Well nice to meet you Randy. I'm Kyle." Is all he says.

**Well this is it guys, the last KxR story ever! I'm sorry if the first chapter seems kind of lame. But trust me, it will get better! I promise! So tell me your thoughts so far. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

I was a little skeptic about Kyle; he didn't seem that interested in the class. Or even being at school. He just sat there the whole time doing nothing. Just staring into space with a plank face. After French class, I have science, math, and then Howard and I have lunch.

When I walk in the lunchroom, I can already see that Shangra-lunch is filled. So I just walk over to an empty table and sit down in it. I see Howard walk through the doors and right away, he slouches. I guess he had seen our old lunch table was filled. He walks over to me and sits down. "Hey, so are you getting lunch or what?" He asks me.

"That depends on what's on the menu; but it's school cafeteria food, so I'll pass." I reply to Howard.

"Your loss bro." Right before Howard was about to get up to order his lunch I stop him.

"Wait, Howard I really think we need to talk." I tell him.

"Can't this wait! I want to go and get me some tater-lumps!" He complains.

"I'm serious man, look we're no longer freshmen. We're seniors; it's our last year in school."

He interrupts, "No, it's _my _last year in school. _You and Kaitlin _aregoing to college together, remember?" He says with a grin. I roll my eyes at him.

"Anyways, I really think that we need to make this year count. I think maybe it's time for us to figure out what we're going to do in life. Like what our talent is or what ever." I explain to him.

"Cunningham, we already know what our talent is. I play the beats, and you play the key-tar! Thirty Seconds To Math, remember?"

"And what if that fails, we need a plan B Howard. I really think that maybe it's time for us to start acting serious for once in stead of goofing off and messing things up." I finish.

Howard's eyes widen. "Are, You Kidding! You're the most goofing off person I know!" He leans toward me "Mr. Ninja!" He says loud enough just so no one can hear what he says.

I shove him away, "I don't goof off when I'm in Ninja mode. Being the ninja is the most serious thing in the history of serious. But you wouldn't know!" He folds his arms.

"Really? So you're telling me, that even without the suit, you would be able to do all those kicks, punches, and flips! That's what you're telling me." He states.

I scratch the back of my head, "Well, I-uh. Wait, this isn't about me being the-n" He cuts me off.

"Face it Cunningham, without that suit, you're nothing!" He turns around and walks in the lunch line to buy his road kill. I hold my head with frustration. _Why does Howard always have to take everything the wrong way?_ I think to myself.

Suddenly, one of McFist's robotic snakes come bursting through the wall leaving a huge honkin hole in the walls. _Ugh! Just what I need on the first day of school, a robot attacking the school. Well, looks like its ninja o'clock._

I glance at my book bag next to me and grab it. I run over behind the lunch counter and throw the mask over my head. I always love the power of the suit coursing through my veins. I feel like nothing can ever touch me or hurt me.

I flip up in the air and land in front of McFist's pathetic robot snake. I look it dead in the eyes as I pull out my sword. "Okay, I'm already stressed out as it is so lets just get this done and over with." I say aloud. I start to charge forward toward the snake. When I'm literally an inch away from it, I jump in the air and was about to slice its head off. But it was quick. It moved all the way across the other side of the cafeteria. I land on my feet with shock "WHAT!"

How the juice did it do this. Ugh, I don't have time for this; I'm going to be late for fifth period. I pull out an electro ball and throw it at the robot snake. "Ninja electro ball!" I shout. When it hits the snake, it starts looking like it's all confused and what not. Now was my chance to finish it off. I run toward it with my sword and slice its head clean off. It's body falls to the ground and a crowd of students surround me cheering, "Ninja! Ninja! Ninja!"

I pull out a smoke bomb and, you probably saw this coming, yelled, "SMOKEBOMB!" With that, I am absolutely late for my fifth period class. What was it again? Oh yeah! Howard and I's favorite class. Music! Ms. Kappre is my favorite teacher in the entire school. When I first had her as my music teacher, I was a little weirded out by her. Why? She always talked like the Nomicon. Whenever I would ask her a music related question, she would give me some kind of music quote. But after a while, he quotes started to actually give me answers.

I walk into the classroom three minutes late; usually if I was three minutes late to any other class I'd get detention. But I have the best teacher ever. Everyone including Ms. Kappre was staring at me, "Sorry I'm late Ms. Krappre, and I had to get something from my locker."

"That's alright Randy, you're only a few minutes late. It's not a big deal." I smile at her and walk over at an empty desk in front of the classroom next to Howard. I sit down and place my book bag underneath my chair. Ms. Kappre is an understandable kind of teacher; she's only twenty-six so she's really fun also. She knows how to make learning fun and easy. "Well, I hope all you twelfth graders had a great summer vacation. Since today is the first day of school, I thought that maybe instead of writing an essay on Beethoven, we could start off the week with a project instead. You have to come up with some kind of idea to express with how your summer was. It could be a dance, a song, a poem. Anything! You will have two weeks to work on this project. And your two weeks start." She looks at her wristwatch, "Now! Go ahead and get to work."

Everyone suddenly starts pulling out notebooks and their phones. Writing in their notebooks. And looking through their phones playlist's to get inspired. I look over at Howard who had his arms folded and was ignoring me. "Howard, are you seriously still mad about what I said at lunch? Come on just talk to me bro." I beg him.

He grabs all of his things and walks to the table in the back of the room. I slouch and fold my arms. I look up to see Ms. Kappre standing in front of me with her long black hair, wearing a red blouse, a pair of black flats, and a long black skirt that stopped at her ankles. She looks concerned and sits in the desk next to me. "Randy, how come you're not getting to work on the project? Is something bothering you?" She asks me.

"No I'm fine, it's just Howard. I told him that I think that it's time for us to started on getting serious since we're almost adults." I explain to her.

"Well there's your problem. You're rushing into adulthood way too quickly. Look Randy, I know you probably thinking that this is your last year on being a kid, but its not. You can be an adult and be both serious and goofy. Look at me, I'm still pretty young; I serious but also fun. But there does come a time when you do have to mature and learn when it's time to grow up. So just remember Randy, you're only a kid once, but you're an adult for the rest of your life." I look up at her and smile.

"Wow, well, when you put it like that. It does seem a lot clearer. Thanks Ms. Kappre." I say to her.

She stands up and smiles at me. "You're welcome." She messes up my hair with her hand as she walks away. "Now get to work. Just because I'm fun doesn't mean I'll accept an F kind of project from one of my best students." She walks over to help some students with their project. I quickly fix my hair and smile.

I pull out my notebook and phone out of my book bag and place them on the surface of my desk. I start to look through my phones playlist's.

The Lumineers- Stubborn Love

Imagine Dragons- Bleeding Out

Group Love- Ways To Go

The Script- Broken Arrow

Imagine Dragons- Radioactive

Wow, I really need to get some new songs. I don't even listen to any of these anymore. And they sure as heck aren't going to help inspire me. Ugh!

Twenty minutes into the period, I decide to ask Ms. Kappre for some help. She was sitting at her desk looking through a drawing book. I walk up to her desk and speak up. "Um, Ms. Kappre." She quickly closes the book and looks up at me.

"Oh, uh yes Randy?" She says nervously.

"Well, I'm kind of having trouble figuring out what I should do my project on. I just don't know what I should do." I say sounding desperate.

"Well Randy, you know what I always say, Music is the best solution to any problem." She replies to me.

I suddenly get a light bulb. "I got it!" The bell rings. I start to walk out of the classroom with my book bag. "Thanks a lot Ms. Kappre. Bye!" I walk out of the classroom feeling so excited about my idea. I can't wait to get started on it at home.

**Sorry this chapter was short and sorry I haven't been able to update it in a while. I'm waiting to get my 9th grade school schedule and I'm just so excited. I'm hoping that I was able to be put into a creative writing class. Anyways, I'll try my best to update this story as much as I can since this is the last KxR story. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

When I get home, the first thing I do is run up stairs and into my room to start working on my project. I was going to try and write a song on what had happened to me on my summer vacation while I listened to music. Ms. Kappre said that we didn't have to present our project to the class if we didn't want to. I wanted this song to be personal; I only want a small amount of people to know about it. All I have so far is,

_Hot days, warm nights,_

_Along with the stars and moonlights, _

_Staying up till midnight, I'm having trouble staying awake._

Ugh, I can't focus with this music on. These lyrics are terrible! Maybe I should just give up on the whole thing; I've just lost my touch. I glance over at my book bag and see the Nomicon glow red. I pull the book out of my bag, place it on my lap and open it. I'm sucked into the book and start falling and land on a soft white cloud. I look up to see other clouds form into a sentence.

**_Learning Is A Treasure That Will Follow Its Owner Everywhere_**

"Really Nomicon? I'm already stressed out as it is; I don't want to have to try and figure out another one of your riddles." The white clouds turn into dark black storm clouds and I hear clashes of thunder and lightning burst in the sky. "Uh-Oh." The cloud underneath me disappears and I start falling to the ground. Right before I'm about to hit the ground I'm transported back in my body. I shake my head hastily and the Nomicon slams itself shut. I growl slightly as I slam the book back in my book bag. I sigh; maybe I just need to get some sleep. Hopefully I'll get an idea for my project tomorrow.

A week had passed and I still had nothing to do for my project and its due in a week! Katy's finally back from her trip so maybe she can help me out. Howard sure isn't; he's still not talking to me. I've already said sorry to him twenty times but he still won't talk to me.

Since it's a Saturday, I decide to call up Katy to see if she'll help me out. "Hey Kate, I need your help." I say into the phone.

"Oh hey Randy, I'll help you with what ever you need help with. What is it?" She says to me.

"I need you to come over to my house, I'm working on a music project but I'm kind of stuck at the moment. Do you think that maybe you could come over?" I ask her sheepishly.

"Sure, I'll be right over."

"K, thanks Kate." I say before I hang up.

When Kate gets to my house, we decide to talk in the living room. My mom is at work and won't be back until late. We both sit on the couch and Kate starts off the conversation. "So why do you need my help with your music project anyways? You know I'm not the music kind of person. I'm more into the doodles and oil pastel kind of stuff."

"Well I'd ask Howard to help me, but he's not talking to me right now." I say scratching the back of my head.

She rolls her eyes, "What happened this time?"

"Well I told him that it might be time for us to grow up you know. We're graduating high school this year and going into college."

She cuts me off, "Well, you and I are going to college."

I roll my eyes at her, "Whatever. Anyways, I just think that it's time for us to grow and be mature. I mean we're almost adults Kate, before we know it, we're going to be living on our in in a house with a job and paying taxes!" I started to sound hysterical.

"Randy, calm down. Look, just because we're seventeen doesn't mean we're adults; we can still act like we're little kids, well not little, little kids but like when we did when we were freshmen. We can still get into trouble; forget to do our homework now and then. We have an entire year of school left Randy; we're not adults yet Randy, we're still kids. We should just make the best of it and not rush into adulthood."

I raise and eyebrow, "Huh."

"What?"

"Well it's just, Ms. Kappre said the same thing to me. She said that I shouldn't try and rush into adulthood." I tell Kate.

"Well then take our advice and don't rush into it." She gives me a small smile and I smile back at her.

"Yeah, you know maybe you and Ms. Kappre are right. I mean this is my last year being the ninja so I guess I should make the best of it."

I look into her ocean blue eyes and smile at her. "What?" She says.

"Nothing, it's just; who could of thought that such an amazing girl like you would ever want to date a guy like me. I just feel so lucky." She blushes as she pulls a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah well, you know think the same thing about you. How I'm the luckiest girl in the world." We both scoot in next to each other as she holds my hand.

"So your birthday is coming up, you excited?" I ask her.

"Of course I'm excited, I'm finally going to be seventeen! Me, you and Howard are all finally going to be the same age." She squeals.

"So do you know what you might want?" I ask Kate. I really want to get her something special. Something that she can hold in her heart forever.

We both lean back in the couch and Kate lays her head on my chest. "Oh you don't need to get me anything Randy. I'm happy with you just saying happy birthday to me."

"Come on, you must want something for your birthday."

She sits up and taps her chin, "Well, I do want one thing for my birthday. I've always wanted to have a birthday party with everyone in Norrisville high to be there. Well not everyone, maybe just all the twelfth graders. But having you be my boyfriend is a good enough present." She hugs me.

If she only knew. She's going to be so surprised when she walks in her backyard to find a surprise birthday party just for her next week.

"So you don't want anything for your birthday? Nothing?" I ask her.

"Randy I'll be fine, you don't have to get me anything. But you could do me a little favor if you don't mind." She says with a smirk.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I want you to go and make up with Howard." She demands me.

I frown "But he wont even look at me! How am I going to be able to fix things up with him?" She shrugs. LIGHTBULB! "Hey, what if you went to go and talk to Howard for me!"

"Oh no! No! No! No! No! I'm not getting involved in all this. This is between you and Howard." She states.

"I've said sorry to him twenty time already but he still wont talk to me. Please Kate, just do this for me." I beg. She folds her arms and thinks for a while.

"Oh fine! But you owe me a night out." She declares.

I jump up with excitement. "Shweet!" I give her a hug, "Thank you so much Kate. You have no idea how much this means to me." I let her go.

"Yeah yeah. I know I'm amazing. But I'm pretty sure that it's not going to work. But I'll give it a try just for you. I'll go over to Howard's house now and I'll let you know how it when later. Bye Randy." She walks out of my house with her tote bag and starts walking to Howard's place. I really hope that Kate can get some sense into Howard's head. I really need my best bud back.

**I'm really sorry that this chapter is short. I'll try to post chapter four tonight but I'm not making any promises. Oh! Before I sign off, if you're a fan of Gravity Falls and you saw the season finale, which by the way was sooo EPIC! Then check out the music video I made for season one. I worked really hard on it, I posted it on the Gravity Falls page on facebook and it's also on youtube. To look it up on youtube type in the search box "Gravity Falls season one music video". Click on the one that has the username creator Tyffanie Kleiman. Please watch it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kaitlin's POV**

I really wasn't sure about the whole idea at first, but I couldn't stand to see Randy so upset about his best friend not talking to him. So when I first get to Howard's house, it takes me a while to get enough strength to knock on his door. After I knock on the door, it opens with Howard standing there. He suddenly looks surprised to see me. "Kate? What are you doing here?" He asks me.

"I just wanted to talk; that's all."

He folds his arms, "Oh I get it now. Randy sent you, didn't he?" He says like he already knew.

I try and act like it was my decision to come over and talk to him, "What! Howard you know I wouldn't do something like that if he told me to; I came here on my own will. Look Howard, Randy told me about the little argument you two had and that you haven't talked since then. I just wanted to come over and figure out why you're making such a big fuss about it." I say ending the last sentence with a shrug.

He sighs, "Alright, I explain everything inside." He gestures me to come into his house. I walk in and go right for the couch. Howard follows not far behind and sits in the comforter chair across from me. He sighs again before speaking, "Okay, look the reason why I was acting so ridiculous about the whole argument was because he's just rushing into us having to mature. I mean it's his last year being the ninja, and after that; well then what do we do. Think about it, all the exciting things in our life was because of Randy being the ninja. Once he gives up the mask then our lives will be boring again." He explains to me.

I try to cheer him up. "Well, you don't know that. I mean, Thirty Seconds To Math might get discovered."

He looks up at me, "There is no Thirty Seconds To Math. Ever since Randy's changed." He says as he starts pacing around the room.

"What do you mean by 'changed'?" He turns to face me.

"Don't you get it Kate? Randy hasn't been the same since last summer; he's just different." He pauses, "Look, I know this might sound really, really stupid but, I think he might be depressed." Depressed? He doesn't show any signs. Well he has been antisocial a lot lately. And when he hasn't been talking a lot as he usually does.

"Well, I don't Howard. Well maybe you're right. But how can we be sure of it? I mean it's not like he's going to come out and confess about it. He'll just deny it!" I say.

"Kate, I really am worried about Randy, I'm just afraid he might do something crazy to get himself killed. And I really don't want to be around to have to see that." Wait, what's Howard talking about now?

"Howard, are-are you saying that you don't want to be around be and Randy anymore? You can't just abandonee us! You made me a promise!" I shout at him.

"Well I'm breaking that promise!" He shouts back at me so loudly I jump back. "Randy was my best friend, I thought of him as a brother. But now, that's he's not my best friend. He's not my brother. Kate, he's not Randy!" Howard starts to calm down and sits back in the chair. "All I'm saying is that you should just get away from him now before you get hurt. That's all I'm telling you."

I raise an eyebrow. "Howard, what-what did he do?"

He looks up at me. "I told you. Just get away from him as soon as you can. He's not the same person we knew in ninth grade." I sigh as I grab my tote bag and walk out of Howard's house.

Instead of going back to Randy's house, I decide to take a walk in the park to clear my thoughts. It looked like it was going to rain soon so I throw the hoodie that Randy had given me, over my head. As it swishes over my brown hair, Randy's familiar smell comes into my nose. It's so hard to describe how he smelled; he didn't smell good, but he didn't smell bad also. Just in between; the smell of him on his jacket makes me feel all warm inside. Like he's right there next to me.

I really hope that Randy really isn't depressed. He just doesn't seem like the kind of person that would be all sad and antisocial. I just want him to be him to be happy and okay. Maybe he just needs a little attention, that's all. I'm hoping that Howard's warning to me was just something he said to scare me.

**Randy's POV**

Kate told me that she had tried to talk to Howard but with no luck. For the rest of the week, I kept trying to figure out why Howard was making our argument such a big deal. I had forgotten about my music project. But I was lucky; Ms. Kappre didn't have the project be graded, I guess she just wanted us to start off the school year with something fun. A month had passed. Halloween! My favorite holiday of the year, besides Christmas and my birthday. At the end of music class though, Ms. Kappre asks me to stay behind. "Come sit down Randy, I think that we need to talk." She tells me sitting on her desk as she pulls a chair out for me.

I walk over to the chair and sit down. "Am I in trouble Ms. Kappre?" I ask.

"No you're not in any trouble, I just thought that you might want to talk to me."

"Talk to you about what?"

She sighs, "Look Randy, I've looked at your grades in other classes, and they're slipping. Your grades are slipping even in my class Randy! I just thought something was wrong. Is everything doing okay at home?" She asks me.

"Nope, everything is perfect. I've just been a little stressed out that's all. It's senior year, I'm graduating this year and will be going to college." I explain to her.

She raises an eyebrow at me. "Randy, you know, if something's bothering you, you know you can always come to me right?" She says to me as I try to avoid eye contact.

"Of course! Well um, I better get to my next class, bye Ms. Kappre." I run out of the classroom and run straight to my next class.

After, probably the longest school day of my life is over. Instead of walking straight to my house, I wait outside the school building for Kate. I wait at the bottom steps until I finally see her come walking out the doors. She notices me and walks over. "Hey, why are you just standing here? Don't you have to get home?" She asks.

"No. You said that I owed you a night out; so, I'm giving you a night out." I say confidently.

"But it's not even night yet." She tells me.

"Oh, well I'll come over to your house tonight and pick you up." She rolls her eyes.

"Alright, but what should I wear?"

"Just wear something that you'll feel comfortable in. Like a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a jacket. Oh and shoes! You can't go anywhere without wearing shoes." I joke.

She giggles. "Okay. I'll see you later then. Bye." She starts walking away heading to her house.

When I get to my house, I walk in to smell the aroma of chicken soup. I walk in the kitchen to find my mom stirring a pot on the stove. I walk up from behind and give her a hug. "Hey, mom!" I let go and go into the fridge to make myself a turkey sandwich.

"Hey Randy, how was school today? Learn anything new?" She asks me as I pull out the turkey slices, mustard, and mayonnaise and place them on the table.

"It was okay I guess. And nope, didn't learn anything new." I walk over to the cabinets and pull out the loaf of bread.

"Huh, why do you even go to school if you're not even learning anything there?" She complains sarcastically.

I pull two slice of bread out and just start working my magic. "I go there so that when I graduate I can go to college and end up getting a good job. Remember. That's why you have money saved in my college fund."

"Oh yeah, now I remember. So got anything planned for tonight? Or are you just going to be sitting up stairs playing video games?" She asks sarcastically.

I finish up my masterpiece sandwich and throw all the supplies away. "Actually, I'm taking Kate out tonight." I say as I take a bite out of my sandwich.

"Oh, I hope you're not going to have to postpone it like you had to do with her surprise birthday party. Which reminds me, did you ever give her, her birthday present?" I nearly choke on the chunk of meat in my throat.

"Oh man! I completely forgot about it. I had it sitting on my dresser so that I wouldn't forget to give it to her. She must feel so terrible." I panicked.

My mom giggles, "Calm down Randy, you can just give her the gift tonight. Problem solved." I grin.

"Oh and mom, I need to ask you one last thing. Do you think that maybe I could borrow the car for tonight? I really want this night to be special for Kate." I beg my mom.

She suddenly gives me a nasty glare, "Randy! You two aren't gonna….."

My eyes widen. "What! Mom of course not! We're not ready for that yet. When the time is right, then we'll decide together whether or not we should do it." Yeesh!

She turns back around and continues to stir the pot. "Oh, well okay. Just be careful." I swallow the last of my sandwich, get up and give my mom one last hug before going upstairs.

"Thanks mom. Well, I got to go get ready for tonight. Call me down if you need any help with anything." I walk out of the kitchen and go straight up stairs into my room.

**Hey guys! So yeah, looks like Howard and Randy are never speaking to each other ever again. I'm so excited about writing the next chapter. Randy and Kaitlin's night out together is going to be magical! So just let me know what you thought and to those of you who have written RC9GN fanfics, PLEASE UPDATE! I remember waking up in the morning to find a RC9GN fanfic with a new chapter. I always look forward to that. But now, I feel like I'm the only one who is updating! **


	5. Chapter 5

So a few hours had passed and it started to get dark outside so I thought that it was the perfect time to go and pick up Kate. As I'm about to walk out of my bedroom, I suddenly remember Kate's present on my dresser. It was wrapped up with gold wrapping paper and put in a red gift bag. I quickly snatch the bag from my dresser and slide down the stairs on the railing. My mom tosses me the keys for the car, "Be careful tonight Randy, love you!" She says to me before I go out the door.

"Love you too mom, bye!" I walk out the door, go into the car, and drive to Kate's house. When I get there, it is now completely dark outside, well not completely; there's still the sidewalk light. I text her to let her know that I'm here, and with in ten seconds she comes running out of her house and into the car. "Well that was fast." I say.

She puts her seat belt on. "I was just so excited about tonight, I just feel like tonight's going to be amazing!" I smile at het.

"Same here." I pull out from the curb and start driving to right outside of Norrisville. I drive the car into a huge empty field and put in park and turn the engine off. She looks up at me.

"Why'd you stop?" She asks me with he blue sapphire eyes.

I pull the gift bag from underneath my seat and hand it to her. "Happy Birthday Kaitlin." She looks at the gift bag and then looks backs at me and smiles.

She takes it from me, "I told you not to get me anything." She pulls out the rectangular gift inside and starts to un-wrap it. She finally gets all the wrapping paper off to see the black box with a lock clip on it. She looks up at me with excitement in her eyes. "Randy, this isn't what I think it is? Is it?" She says.

I shrug, "There's only one way to find out." She smiles slightly then looks back at the box and opens it. Inside was an entire art set full of oil pastels, colored pencils, paint, and paintbrushes. Everything.

I pull a sketchbook out from my jacket and show it to her. Her eyes lights up with excitement as she throws herself over me with her arms wrapped around my neck. "I'm the most luckiest girl in the entire world." She says.

"Because you now how a complete art set?" I suggest.

She pulls herself away and looks at me. "No. Because I have the most amazing boyfriend in the world who got me something for my birthday after I specifically told him not to."

I shrug, "What can I say? I'm just so lovable."

"Yes you are."

"Come on, there's something I want to show you. I think you're going to like it." We both get out of the car and I climb up on top of the roof of it. I stretch a hand out toward Kate to help her climb up. She takes it and I pull her up.

"Okay, we're up here now. What is it you want to show me?" She asks.

I put an arm over her shoulders as I use my hand to point to the skies. "Up there." She looks up at the sky and is suddenly in a trance.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" She says still looking up at the stars.

"Well I wouldn't say it's beautiful, maybe pretty." She turns to look at me.

"Why would you say that?" She asks.

"Because I already have someone in my life who is more gorgeous than the midnight sky." She blushes. We both lay back on the roof of the car and just stare up at the sky. Suddenly a shooting star passes by as I point at it. "Look, a shooting star. Make a wish." I tell her.

"What is there to wish for? I've got everything I could ever ask for right here." I smile hearing her reply. We lay there looking up at the sky for a long time; we both nearly fell asleep. After a good forty-five minutes, we both agreed that it was time for us to leave. So I drive Kate all the way back to her house; I pull up to the driveway. She takes her seat belt off. "Thanks for the gift again Randy, and thanks for such an amazing night."

"You're welcome, I had a great time with you tonight, and I'm glad you like your gift. So I uh, I guess I'll see yea later."

"Yeah, I guess so. Well goodnight Randy." We both lean toward each other as I place my head beside her head and we kiss.

"Yeah, night."

She gets out of the car and shuts the passenger door. She looks back in with the passenger window down. "I love you Randy." She says.

I smile, "I love you too Kate." She smiles at me and turns around to go in her house. This was probably one me and Kate's best nights together. And there are plenty more to come in the future.

When I get home, I throw the car keys on the counter and go up stairs into my room. I walk in to see the Nomicon glowing red on my couch. I walk over to open the book and transport into an empty forest. Words in black flash in front of me.

**_The Story Of The Last Ninja_**

_The legend of the Ninja of Norrisville has scoured across the world. Many believe, some are skeptic, and most disbelieve. They only hear one part of the legend. 'For 800 years, Norrisville High has been protected by a ninja.' But the rest of the legend is never spoken of. 'No one knows that every four years, a new warrior is chosen.' But there is one last part of the legend that only a couple of previous ninja's have been told about._

_For 800 years, Norrisville High has been protected by a ninja._

_No one knows that every four years, a new warrior is chosen._

_But when those four years are over, the protector of the mask and Nomicon will decide weather or not the warrior shall keep his memory of being the ninja, or have it wiped out._

_The entire legend is told to the ninja when it is their last year; it is told to them so that they can be prepared to either have their mind wiped of being the ninja, or of keeping their memory. _

When it was all over, I am sucked out of the Nomicon and find myself feeling dizzy and week. I feel so overwhelmed by what had just happened; finding out that because my actions as the ninja, I may not remember ever being the ninja by the end of the school. Even though I feel disappointed that my mind might be wiped from being the ninja; I'm glad that the Nomicon told me instead of keeping it from me and letting me find out about on my own. As I look back at all the things I ever did as the ninja, I am positive that my mind will be wiped. I told two people that I was the ninja; I almost let the Sorcerer escape, and McFist found out who the ninja was. But his mind was wiped of that s yea. It is a lot to take in, but I've been through way worse.

**Hey guys, so do you think that Randy's mind will be wiped, or will he get to keep his memory of being Norrisville's ninja? Let me know what you think guys. I'm really working hard on this story so I apologize for not posting a new chapter ever day. Hope you liked this chapter. Oh and if you don't mind, what was your favorite part of this chapter?**


	6. Chapter 6

So the next two months are kind of a blur; now it's December and the last day of the first marking period. Today is the day we get our report cards and go on winter break. So I'm hoping that my grades are at least acceptable. Kate has been telling me that I've been acting really different lately; I honestly don't know what she's talking about. She says that I haven't been myself and that I've been quiet.

We were sitting at the lunch table as Kate tried to figure out what was wrong with me. "Come on Randy, you haven't been yourself lately. Something's bothering, I just know it." She reaches her hand over to mine and holds onto it.

I pull my hand away. "Look Kate, I'm fine. Trust me, nothing is wrong; I mean we're only forty minutes away until winter break. I promise you that there is nothing bothering me." She gives me a concerned look and sighs.

"Alright, I'm just so concerned about you; it just feels like you haven't been yourself lately. I just want you to be happy, that's all." I smile at her. "I've been looking at a couple of colleges that I might want to go to."

"Oh yeah, that's great. I'm sure that what ever college you want to go into, you'll be accepted into it for sure." I tell her as I force myself to smile.

She grins at me, "_Hey, _speaking of college; have you seen any that you're thinking about going to yet?" She asks me.

I suddenly look panicked as I scratch the back of my head. "Well, you know; I've just been so busy lately I haven't had a chance to look yet." She rolls her eyes at me.

"Yeah, busy." Suddenly the bell rings for the last period of the day. We both head into our home room classes to receive our report cards. I don't know why we have to spend our last period in homeroom when we get our report cards. But it's better than working and learning in my original last period class.

Everyone in the class had gotten their report cards. Some cried when they got it, and some cheered with excitement. I finally get my report card ready to face the music. I slowly unfold the paper.

**Student: Randy Cunningham**

**Grade: 12**

**Math: D- **

**Teacher's note: Needs to pay attention more**

**Science: D**

**Teacher's note: Needs to study more and needs to do homework.**

**Literature: B+**

**Teacher's note: Too many absents **

**History: D+**

**Teacher's note: Homework missing**

**Music: C-**

**Teacher's note: Not paying attention in class**

**Gym: C**

**Teacher's note: Late for class**

**French: D **

**Teacher's note: Not putting enough effort in work**

Great. Just great. My mom is going to kill me; how could my grades be so low? Well at least I have a B plus in literature. I look up from my report card to see Kate walking up to me holding her report card and excitement in her eyes. "I got all A's! A perfect report card. How'd you do?" She asks.

I shake my head, "Not so good. Four D's, two C's, and only one B plus." Her face expression suddenly changes from happy to an I'm-sorry, face.

"Well, at least you got a good grade in your favorite class." She tells me trying to cheer me up.

I shake my head again, "Nope, I got the B in literature. I got a C minus in music. How could I get a B in some writing class, but get a C in the one class I'm actually good at?" I say as I put my head down.

"Well, maybe this just means that you are better at writing than you are at music." She tells me.

"But how? I've never been that interested in writing; I've always liked music. Not writing stories and memoirs or stupid little poems. I'm not into that kind of stuff." I say.

When the dismissal bell finally rings, everyone runs outside into the winter wonderland running home to their houses for winter break. I walk down the stairs outside the school building feeling so depressed and scared of what my mom is going to say about my grades. When I get home, I am flushed with the warmth of the house and the smell of tea and hot chocolate.

I walk in the living room to see my mom sitting there in the recliner chair with a cup of tea in her hand. She stands up from her chair, places her cup of tea on the coffee table, and walks over to me and hugs me. "Oh thank goodness you made it through the blizzard!" She squeals.

"Mom, it's not even snowing. It's only cold out and there's snow on the ground. No blizzard." I tell her. She lets me go.

"I know, I just worry about you sometimes." She turns around and sits back in her chair.

"Um, so I got my report card today mom." I say sheepishly as I slowly hand her my report card.

"Oh boy," She takes my report card. "Let's see the great grades my big boy got!" She said sounding excited. I watch as the smile on my mothers face, slowly fades. She looks up at me, "Randy, h-how did this happen? W-why are your grades so terrible?"

"Look mom, I really tried my best. I really did. But the classes are just so hard and I haven't had time to study or get my homework done. I'm really sorry." I tell her.

I can see the anger in her eyes as she tries to hide it. "Randy, your grades have never been this low, I expect better from you." She tells me still trying to hide her anger.

"I know, I know. And I promise, as soon as winter break is over I'm going to bring my grades up. I promise." I promised her.

"Of course you will, because you're grounded." She states this time I can hear the anger in her voice.

"What! But-but, you can't ground me; I have a life you know." I say.

"Randy, we all have a life; but grades come first! You're grounded for the entire winter break!" She shouts.

My eyes widen. "But mom, I promised Kate that I would spend as much time with her on winter break. I can't break a promise!" I shout back.

"Good, so that means you won't break your promise on bringing your grades up! But until then; I've had enough with your attitude! First you're sneaking out, then I get calls from the principal saying you've been late for almost all your classes, and now your grades are unacceptable! Randy Cunningham, go up to your room and don't come down until dinner!" She demands me.

"But I-" She cuts me off before I can finish.

"No but's, now you go right up stairs and don't come down until dinner! That is final!" She shouts at me.

Suddenly all my anger just bursts out of me like a volcano, "Everything's been like hell ever since dad died! You'll never understand what I'm going through!" I shout at her before I run up stairs and into my room. I slam the door behind me and jump up in the air and land on the couch. I feel like crying and screaming like no one can hear me. I want to destroy everything in my room. Just take a bunch of cd's and throw it at the wall. Take my T.V and throw it out the window. I just feel like no one really understands me anymore; I feel so alone and empty.

I turn to face the small table in the center of my bedroom and see the ninja Nomicon and mask. I get up, pick up the mask, and go up into my bed and just stare at the thing. I bring the covers over my head and start talking to myself quietly. "Being the ninja means keeping everyone in Norrisville happy; making sure no monsters or robots destroy the town. The ninja's job is to make sure everyone in Norrisville is happy…. Except the ninja himself." I clutch the mask tightly and hold it against my chest. I can feel the tears start to swell up in my eyes; I try holding them back but I feel too weak and stupid to do so. The warm tears flow down my face; I just can't take the pressure anymore. Making everyone feel safe, keeping everyone alive; and what do I get out it? A months worth of detention and a grounding.

I pull the mask away from my chest and look at it. "Why me? Why was I chosen to be the next ninja? I'm pathetic, worthless, and stupid! I just want to know why I was chosen to be the next ninja; why me?" I clutch the mask again and bring it against my chest. Suddenly I see a bright glowing light in front of me. I pull the mask away to see it glowing bright. But not glowing into a bright red; glowing into a bright white light. It gets brighter and brighter until I suddenly see a flash. I shield my eyes from the flash so they wont get hurt from the light.

When I open my eyes, I find myself floating over top of a man in cowboy hat who was kneeling down on one knee and had his head down. The room was completely dark; I look up a head to see a really dark area of the room. That's all. Just black; more like a black figure actually. The figure spoke with hardness in its voice, almost like it was a man. "I have searched all throughout Norrisville, searching for a new warrior to continue on the duty of the Norisu Nine. I have finally made a decision." The man in the cowboy hat rises and nods his head.

"What ever decision you have made; I am sure that the new warrior will be a great ninja for Norrisville." He says.

Suddenly a swirl of light starts forming in between the man and the figure. "Behold, the new ninja of Norrisville!" The figure announces as the swirl of light starts to form an imagine. The man in the hat stands there in aw as he waits to see who it is. The image finally clears up. My eyes widen when I realize that it is me! I rub my eyes to make sure of what I am seeing is really real. Images of me goofing off and getting into trouble flash through.

The man in the hat suddenly looks confused, "Um sir, I know I said that I would never disagree with your decisions, but…him?" He points at the image of me. "Sir he's-he's nothing but a troublemaker, he can't be the next ninja for the Norisu Nine. He can't be! There must be some kind of mistake!"

"There is no mistake. But if you must know why I have chosen him, I shall explain to you why I feel he has the heart of a ninja. I have chosen many young warriors to take on becoming the ninja; I have only made one bad decision and I regret that decision everyday. But this boy here, I can tell by just looking at him; he will make mistakes, he'll fix those mistakes. He may even break the number one rule of being the ninja. He might tell a friend. But I just know that this boy will become one the most amazing ninja's that we will of ever have. This boy, is the next ninja for Norrisville." That was it. I was suddenly flashed back into my bed and under the covers. I pull the covers off and look down at the Nomicon to see that it's glowing red was dimming down. I smile. "Thanks for the answer Nomicon."

**So here you go you guys! Hope this chapter was a good one; this chapter is pretty much the beginning of Randy's vision in from chapter one. This chapter also shows how Randy was chosen as the ninja. What'd you guys think? Was it a good chapter or what? Because when I was re-reding it, I thought I did a pretty good job. Tell me what you think! **


	7. Chapter 7

Even though the Nomicon helped calm me down a little, I was still mad. I was miserable through all of winter break; miserable and bored. I was also ignoring my mom too; I hadn't spoken to her since she and I had our argument. I wanted to apologize; but I'm not sure what I'm apologizing for. I feel like I have to apologize for a lot of things; things that probably won't be fixed with just a simple 'I'm sorry'. I've tried apologizing to Howard, but he won't accept. There are so many things that I wish I could just go back in time and change. I could make an entire list of them.

Even though I feel like I'm alone; like I have no friends, no one who understands me. I still have Kate. I need to talk to her; I need her help.

So as soon as winter break was over, I called her up and asked her to come over. "But Randy, I thought you were grounded."

"I was only grounded for winter beak, that's all." I assure Kate.

After a few long seconds she answers "Alright, I'll be right over since your mom isn't home since we will be able to talk alone." She hangs up.

When Kate gets to my house, we walk up stairs into my room. We sit next to each other and after a long while; I decide to start the conversation. "Okay, look, I know this sounds really stupid but; do you think that I'm depressed?" The color in her eyes suddenly drains when I ask her.

"Honestly?" She says looking guilty. I nod. She sighs. "Okay, well to me, you have been acting maybe a little depressed. I told you that I thought you were depressed before we went on winter break. Remember?" She says.

"Nope! I don't remember you telling me that I'm depressed." I reply.

She lays a hand on my shoulder, "Well I did. And when I did tell you, you looked depressed; it meant that I wanted to help you. I tried helping you Randy, but every time I did you would always push me away." I look up at her. "I know you probably think that you're all alone and no one cares about. You feel like you're on your own." She says looking like she was about to cry.

"Wow, it's almost like you know exactly how I feel; like you've been through this before." She doesn't say anything. I suddenly figure out that she _has _been through this before. I lean over to her and I take her hands. "Kate, why didn't you tell me that you felt like this?" I ask her.

"Because, I was too busy trying to help you Randy. Look, ever since we became seniors; you've been acting different. You haven't been yourself lately; I mean, when we first met you, me, and Howard were best friends! Randy you promised me that no matter what happens that you, Howard, and me would stay best friends. You broke that promise!" I can see her eyes fill with tears as she tries to hold them back. I can hear her voice start to crack.

"Look Kate, I tried my best to keep that promise. But Howard just doesn't want any part of us." I tell her. I place my hand on her shoulder but she pushes it away.

"Well you didn't try hard enough Randy. And it's not us Howard doesn't want a part of. It's you." She says.

My eyes widen. "Me? Howard and I have been best friends since we were three! He can't be just mad at me!" I shout.

She stands up and moves to the center of the room. "Well it's true Randy. When you sent me to Howard's house to try and get some sense in him; he warned me about you. He told me that you aren't the same person anymore, and that I should leave you while I still can." She puts her head down. "And I'm starting to think that he's right."

I stand up "Fine! If you think that what Howard told you is true; then go ahead and go while you still have the chance to!" I shout at her.

She lifts her head up and looks at me with tears in her eyes. "Why are you suddenly acting like a jerk?" She shouts back at me.

"You don't understand what I'm going through Katy, I just think it'd be best if you and I just stayed away from each other for a while. I just need to be alone." I say to her. Her eyes suddenly are filled with shock.

"Fine, you already got rid of Howard. I guess that you've finally gotten rid of me. Bye Randy." She storms out of my room slamming the door behind her. I chase after her and I catch up to her at the front door.

"Kate." She turns around to face me with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"No! Randy just don't ever speak to me ever again. I'm sorry that I even tried to help you." She then brings her hand out towards me with her bracelet in it. She drops the bracelet on the ground. "You want to be alone. Fine!" She walks away from my house and I can hear her crying as she continues to walk back to her house.

I bend down and pick up the bracelet. I turn around, shut the door behind me, and walk back up stairs into my room. I place the bracelet down on my dresser; I glance over at the Nomicon and pick it up. I sit down on the couch and place the Nomicon on my lap. "What do I do now Nomicon? I've lost my girlfriend. I've lost my best friend. What should I do?" I open the book and with a flash of light I am transported into a training dojo. Words in red form on the floor of the dojo.

**_Friendship Is A Weight The Ninja Cannot Carry_**

"Wonk that Nomicon! They haven't told anybody that I'm the ninja. I just want to know how I can fix this!" I say shouting at the book. The dojo suddenly begins to rumble and shake. "Uh-oh." With another flash, I am back in my room sitting on the couch. I look down at the book and it slams itself shut. I grinned my teeth and pick up the book. "Why can't you just give me a simple answer that I'll actually understand?" I throw the book across the room; hitting the wall and landing on a dirty pile of socks.

I burrow my head in my hands feeling like I'm about to cry. How am I going to fix all of this? First I lose my best friend. And now I just lost my girlfriend. Can things possibly get any worse?


	8. Chapter 8

I was completely miserable for the next few days. I had trouble focusing on fighting and destroying robots. It took me longer to de-stank students. I was a wreck! I noticed that Kate and Howard would be sitting with each other now and then but only to talk about me. Whenever I would pass Kate in the hall, I could feel her looking at me with despair. I wish I could take back every horrible thing I ever said to them. Just take it back so things could go back to normal. Ms. Kappre always told me that if I needed someone to talk to then I could always go to her. So that's what I did.

At the end of music class, I walk up to Ms. Kappre's desk and take a deep breathe before I talk. "Um, Ms. Kappre, do you think that maybe we could talk?" I ask her. She looks up at me.

"Why of course Randy. Take a seat. What is it you want to talk to me about?" She says folding her hands.

"Well, things have been really complicated lately. I lost my best friend, then my girlfriend. And I'm really confused about my report card." I say. "I mean how could I of gotten a B in a writing class instead of this class?" I ask.

"Randy, maybe that's what your real talent is. Writing! You might not know it yet but, I've read the essays you've given me in the past about composers and they're amazing! You're probably telling yourself what _you _want. You want to be in this music class because it's fun. Not because its your talent." I slouch. "And about Howard and Kaitlin; _I _can't do anything about them. That's all up to you." I think to myself for a while and smile.

"Thanks Ms. Kappre, you just gave me an awesome idea. Bye." I walk out the classroom feeling confident about my idea.

**Third Person POV**

Ms. Kappre smiled as she watched her favorite student run down the hallway. She felt so proud of him. He protects the school from monsters and robots everyday; she's so amazed of how much he's improved of it every year. She sadly sighs to herself; feeling like the teenager is lost in his own little world sometimes. Like he doesn't even realize what is going on in front of him. She looks through her cabinets in her desk and pulls out a picture. A picture of what looked like a newborn, purple haired little baby in the arms of his mother in a hospital bed. Sitting next to the mother was a little nine-year-old little girl with long black hair. Ms. Kappre smiles at the picture as tears begin to fill her eyes. She quietly says to herself. "Even though we weren't related, I still think of you as a little brother."

What Randy didn't know about Ms. Kappre, was that she used to live with his parents before he was born. Randy's parents adopted her when she was just five and her parents had died in a car accident. Sadly, she only lived with the family for only four years; when someone had reported the child being abused and sent to bed without dinner. She was taken away from the family and sent to a foster home until she turned eighteen. She became a music teacher at Norrisville High school and when it was Randy's first year there, she knew he was the ninja.

She could tell it was him because when she first saw the ninja on that day, she looked at his eyes. The same sparkling blue eyes she saw when she went to see him at the hospital when he was born.

**Randy's POV**

When I walk into the lunchroom, I see Kate and Howard sitting together. I was thinking about waling over to the table and sitting there. But it would be too awkward. I sit at an empty table and pull out my textbooks to study. Hey, it's better than taco Tuesday. With in five minutes of the lunch period, a huge robo-lizard comes bursting through the wall. Everyone is screaming and panicking. I glance over at Howard and Kate who just get up and walk out of the room. I look over in my book bag and pull out the ninja mask. I duck under the table and throw it over my head.

I flip from under the table and land on top of it pulling my sword out. "Alright, lets just get this done and over with already." I say. I sprint from behind the lizard ready to slice off its tail; just as I'm about to do so, it brings its tail in the air and swings it at me; flying me across the room. I slam into a wall and rub my head. Ugh! This might take a while. Just as I'm about to stand up, the lizard is suddenly in front of me. I try not to move a muscle. But just like the little robot lizards do, sprays a gas into my face. I couch and try to use my hand to wave the gas away from my face.

Oh no. I can't feel my legs. I'm having trouble with my balance. I tumble on the ground. I try to get up but I feel too weak to even try. This can't be happening again. My eyes begin to close shut as I'm trying to remain conscious. But I can't hold on any longer. My eyes shut with darkness to fill them now.

I wake up in a cage with my hands chained behind my back to a pole on the cage. I'm sitting down on a cold cement floor in a dark room. I realize that I still have the mask on and that I'm at McFist industries. Not this again. I can easily get out of here by just pulling my hands away from each other which would break the chains, and just smoke bomb on out of here. Simply as that. "Good, you're up." I suddenly hear McFist's voice up a head. "You know, we never actually get to chat. Let me start, I'm Hannibal McFist, Industrial Billionaire. And you?" He says grinding his teeth.

I take a long deep breath. This idiot is trying to get me to tell him my true identity. "I'm the Ninja of Norrisville, 800 year old warrior who has been protecting Norrisville since the beginning of time. Duh!" I say grinning under the mask.

I hear him growl "That's your title; I'm asking the name of the person under that mask!" He shouts.

I laugh, "Yeah, well you're not getting it." I say. That's when I pull off my plan. I pull my hands away from each other; breaking the chains, and reach in the suit to pull out a smoke bomb. I suddenly feel a burst of pain serge through my body. I fall down on all fours trying not to scream out in pain.

"Electro cage. Don't try something like that ever again or else it'll get worse." He tells me.

"What do you want from me!?" I ask him still trying not to scream in pain.

"I want power! And you're my key to that power! And I intend to get it!" He shouts at me.

The pain stops. I breathe deeply catching my breath. "What if the key to your power was just a kid? A little fourteen-year-old little kid. Would you still be willing to hurt kill that little kid for something you always wanted?" I say trying to get him to understand.

"Why of course I would! It's power! Who wouldn't want it." I roll my eyes and slowly reach for a smoke bomb. I pull one out.

"Well then McFist, you are one heartless person. Smoke bomb!" I shout. I make it out of there safely without getting electrocuted again.

When I get home, I feel like just falling asleep and never waking up. I had the whole house to myself. All alone. There was a knock at the door. When I open it, I see Kate and Howard standing there. Kate suddenly leaps toward me and hugs me. "Oh my gosh! I thought you were dead! I was so scared for you!" She says.

She lets go, "Well, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I say looking at them.

"Dude, he had you again! We thought he was going to kill you this time instead of just locking you up for the Sorcerer to deal with." Howard says.

I smile at them. "Awe, so you do care." I say with a grin. They both roll their eyes.

"Of course we care Randy, we may have had been mad at you but, we still care about you." Kate says. I gesture them to come in.

We head into the living room and sit down on the couch. "Look guys, I'm really sorry I've been acting like such a shoob lately. I guess I'm just so stressed out about this being our last year in high school." Howard suddenly interrupts.

"Not to mention your last year being the ninja." He says.

"Yes, anyways, I never meant to hurt you guys. I'm so so so sorry for the horrible things I said to you guys. Do you forgive me?" I ask.

They look at each other and nod then look back at me. "Yeah, we forgive you." They say in unison.

I jump up from the couch and hug them both. "Thank you guys so much for being the best friends a guy could ever have. They push me away.

I look at Kate and smile at her. I pull the bracelet out of my pocket and hand it to her. She looks down at the bracelet then back at me and smiles.


	9. Chapter 9

So I have the two most amazing people back in my life again. Howard and Kate. I don't know what I'd do without them. I'd probably be a wreck. I'm just glad everything is back to normal. Well, sort of back to normal.

"Randy, your grades really need to improve; if you don't bring them up soon you'll have to repeat the senior year." Principal Slimovitz said to me as I just sat there in his office.

"And I _will, _I just need some time to study and get my homework done, that's all." I reply.

"Well have you stayed after school; like signing up for homework club?" He says to me.

"What! Homework club is for nerds and geeks; homework club is for…." He cuts me off.

"For students to get their homework done to bring their grades up. I'm calling your mother to see if she would like for you to be signed up for homework club." I slouch in the chair. "You can leave now." He finishes.

I walk out of his office and head back into Ms. Driscoll's science class. "Ah Mr. Cunningham, so nice of you to join us. Please, take your seat." I nod and walk over to the back of the room in my seat in between Howard and Kate.

Howard leans toward me and whispers, "What'd P-Slim's want?"

"He wants me to sign up for homework club cause my grades are slipping. If I don't bring them up soon, I'll have to repeat the senior year!"

Howard's eyes widen. "Dude, I know that you'll probably hate me for saying this, but maybe he's right. You can't repeat the senior year; maybe you _should _sign up for homework club." Howard says to me.

Kaitlin leans toward me and whispers in on the conversation, "I agree with Howard on this one Randy; you can't risk repeating the senior year." She says.

"Ugh! Fine, I'll sign up for homework club. Anything to get you two off my back about it." I say loudly.

"Excuse me Mr. Cunningham, I'm in the middle of teaching a lesson." Ms. Driscoll says to me.

"Uh, sorry Ms. Driscoll, it won't happen again." I apologize. She nods and continues the lesson. Well, it looks like I'm the newest member of Homework club. This should be fun.

Homework club was being held in the school library on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays. When I walk in the library, the scent of new books invades my nose. I look over at all the tables and they were all full. So I just decide to sit down at the least crowded table. When I finally get to the table, I come to face, Flute Girl, Bucky, and Theresa.

"Hey, you guys don't mind if I sit here for Homework club, do you?" I ask them.

"Uh, sure. You know, in Homework club, you don't have to ask to sit anywhere. You just sit. And speaking of sitting, why do you want to sit with us anyways?" Bucky asks.

I shrug, "Well there's no other seats to sit in; so I just thought I could sit here." I say. "So what do we do in Homework club anyways?" I ask.

"Uh, what do you think we do; Homework." Theresa replies.

I scratch the back of my head nervously. "Uh, I knew that, I was just checking to see if you guys knew."

"Uh we've been in Homework club since we were freshmen. Why are you even here?" Asked Flute Girl.

"I need to bring my grades up or else I'll have to repeat the senior year." I say as I pull my homework out of my book bag and place it on the table.

"Well there's a shock." I hear Theresa mutter.

I glare at her, "What was that?" I say looking at her.

She turns away with a grin on her face, "Nothing. So I'm guessing Kaitlin was the one who talked you into joining, huh?" She says to me.

"What, of course not; why would you think that?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Oh come on Randy, you do anything Kaitlin asks you to do; everyone knows that. Well, everyone except you." Bucky explains to me.

"What are you guys talking about?" I ask.

Flute Girl decides to try and explain it to me. "Randy, you spoil her. You give her whatever she wants, when she wants it. She's taking full advantage of you and you don't even notice it."

I wave my hand, "Pfft, yeah right! Kate and I have been together since freshmen year; and the only time I get her something is when I feel like getting her something. Like a present for her birthday or Christmas." I say to them.

"Alright, whatever you say Randy; don't say we didn't warn you!" Theresa responds back to me. She suddenly pulls out a camera out of her book bag. "Well, I've gotten all my homework done, guess I'll start working on yearbook club." She announces.

"Yearbook club? We have a yearbook club too?" I say.

"Randy, we have a club for everything. There's even a robot chess making club." She says to me.

"Oh, well what do you do in yearbook club?" I ask.

"Uh, you make the school yearbook. Everyone has a certain job; for example, my job is taking the pictures of the 'most likely to' people. Other people take pictures of the school clubs. Others take pics of the pep rallies. Exedra." She explains to me.

"Hey, so when do people start getting nominated or chosen for 'most likely to' anyways?" I ask. "Oh and the thing where you take pictures of the person with the best smile, person with the best eyes. When do those start coming around?"

She rolls hers eyes, "Those don't come around until Spring. And no Randy, I'm not going to convince the rest of the yearbook club to get you into being any of the 'most likely to' list." She tells me as she looks through the photos in her camera.

"I wasn't going to ask you to do that!" I say. She glares at me with a grin. "I was going to ask you if you think you might know who the cutest couple will be." I say fiddling with my thumbs.

"Well, I was thinking about having it be Howard and Debby. Just to mess with them; but there's no joking aloud in yearbook club. And well if you really want to know, I was kind of thinking that it might be you and Kaitlin." I smile. "Well, only if you guys don't get in an argument again." My smile turns into a frown.

"But Theresa, you know that all couples get in arguments now and then. Stuff happens." I say sounding like a whinny four year old.

"That's the thing Randy, arguing isn't cute. It's ugly. I can't lie about the truth Randy. So if you want you and Kaitlin to be 'cutest couple', then that means no arguing." She demands me.

I shrug, "I'm just saying; if there wasn't any arguing in relationships, then there _would _be no relationship to begin with." I say before starting my homework.

**Sorry for the short chapter guys; I'm having a bit of a writers block. Sorry. So I probably wont be able to update this until Thursday or Friday. I'm going over to my sister's for the week. Sorry. So tell me what you think. I can handle bad reviews; because I take those bad reviews and use them to improve my writing. So Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

I really want Kate and I to be voted cutest couple for the yearbook. Buuuut that's all the way in spring so I don't have to worry about it for a long, long, long time.

So I promised Howard that I'd spend at least a day with just him. I guess I've been making him feel left out lately since I've been spending a lot of time with Kate. So we decide to try pulling an all-nighter at my place. We started right around five in the afternoon by playing Grave Puncher. "Oh you are sooo going down Cunningham! I've got you right where I want you." Howard says as he tries to beat me at the game.

"Ha! Yeah right! I'm going to beat you so hard, you're going to want to go back to your house!" I snap at him.

"We'll see about that!" We both suddenly start pressing random buttons on our controllers as we try beating each other. But just as I'm about to beat Howard at the game. "Boom! I win! In your face Cunningham!" He shouts taunting me in my face. I push him away.

"Yeah, yeah, I let you win. You know, to build your confidence." I tell him even though I knew that I lost just because he's good at playing Grave Puncher.

"Whatever you say Cunningham." I turn around to see the Nomicon glow red on the small table in the center of my room. I reach my hand over to it, grab it, and place it on my lap. Howard looks at me with a confused face. "What are you doing?" He asks me.

"Going in the Nomicon." I reply pointing at the book.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no! You said that this night was going to be just us. You and me. Playing Grave Puncher, all night!" He shouts at me.

"And it will be. I just have to go in real quick. Then when I come back, we can continue our Grave Punching." I assure him.

He suddenly snatches the book out of my hand. "NO! No ninja stuff. When you're the ninja, you're a whole other person. The ninja is another person." He looks at the Nomicon. "And so is the book. Haven't you noticed that when ever you and I are having a great time, the book always gets in between us?" He explains to me.

I snatch the Nomicon back from him. "Howard, it sounds to me that you're jealous of a 800 year old book! A book Howard." I tell with a grin on my face.

"What! Me! Jealous of a book! Please! I can do anything that book cant do. Maybe even better." He states as he folds his arms.

"That didn't make any sense what so ever." I say with a blank face. "Just let me go in the Nomicon, and then when I get out, we can't continue our all-nighter." I explain to him.

"Ugh! Fine! But you better not be long. You've got five minutes!" He tells me before I open the book.

I am transported into a huge meadow where out in the distance, I can see mountains. I feel a long breeze pass by me. Wind carries leaves and starts forming into a sentence.

**_At One Point In Your Life, You Have The Power To Say 'No! This Is Not How The Story Is Going To End'_**

"What the juice Nomicon? Are you saying that something bad is about to happen to me? Or that the Sorcerer is going to escape? And why did you have to suck me in when I was right in the middle of hanging with my best bro?" The sky suddenly turns gray. I look around the meadow to see the grass dying. I look up at the mountains as they split apart from one another. Before I can see anything else; I am swooshed back into reality. "Gah!" I shake my head rapidly. I look over at Howard who was already starting the game without me. I quickly grab my controller and start play. "What the juice bro? You couldn't of waited until I was done in the Nomicon?" I say trying to catch up with Howard in the game.

"I told you; five minutes. You were in there for six." He says to me as I finally catch my score up to his.

"Really Howard, six minutes isn't that long." I tell him.

"Yeah well it seems like it to me!" He shouts. "Hey so what'd it tell you anyway?" He asks.

"It said something about a story and how its not supposed to end a certain way. I don't know; I really wasn't paying attention." I say.

"Oh okay. And that better be the last time you go into the Nomicon tonight!" He demands.

"Relax, I'm not going back in the Nomicon probably until tomorrow or something." I assure him. We continue playing Grave Puncher for the rest of the night. Well, until three in the morning. We ended up blacking out when we had played the game for the sixtieth time in a row. When I woke up, Howard was nowhere to be found in my house. I asked my mom if she had seen him and she said that he had left about an hour ago heading back to his house. I was about to head back up stairs into my room; when I suddenly hear the house phone ring. I turn to see my mom answer it.

"Hello?...Yes this is her…..Oh my gosh, is she alright?...Uh huh…Okay….I'll drive him over right now…Thank you." She hangs up the phone and she gives me a worried look.

"Wh- what's wrong? Is everything okay?" I ask.

She walks over across the room and grabs the keys off the coffee table. "It's Kaitlin. Apparently she broke her leg trying to grab a paintbrush on a high up shelf. Her father wants me to bring you to the hospital. He said that she keeps on asking for you." She walks over to the door and holds it open for me.

When I get to the hospital, my mom had to keep on telling me to calm down since I seemed so panicked. I finally get to Kate's room and my mom and Kate's dad said it would be okay if I were in there alone. When I walk in, I see Kate lying on a hospital bed reading a book. I run over to her and squeeze the life out of her. "Calm down, I'm fine. I just hurt my leg that's all." She says to me as she pushes me away.

"I know. I just was so worried when I heard you were in the hospital." She rolls her eyes at me. "So a paintbrush, huh?" I grin at her.

She suddenly looks embarrassed and blushes. "Well yeah. I was trying to get my detailing brush cause I was painting and I really needed it." She explains to me.

I roll my eyes back at her. "_Sure._" She smiles at me. I sit down at the end of the bed and look at the long brace on her leg. "I thought you broke it." I say.

She suddenly looks confused. "What! No, I didn't break it. I just sprained it a little, that's all. Why would you think I broke it?" She asks me.

"Well my mom told me that you broke it cause that's what your dad said." I tell her.

"He thought I broke it; but he was just overreacting to the whole situation. You should have seen his face when he heard me hit the floor and came up stairs to seem me on the ground." She giggled.

I sigh and lay a hand on her shoulder, "I'm just glad you're okay. So how long do you have to wear the brace anyways?" I ask.

"About a week or two. The doctor said that I might need to use crutches in order to get around. So I'm probably going to need someone to help me out with carrying my stuff." She tells me. My eyes suddenly widen. I go back to my first day in Homework club when everyone had said that Kate was taking advantage of me.

"Huh, that's weird." I say aloud.

"What's so weird?"

"Oh it's just. When I was in homework club I was sitting with Bucky, Flute Girl, and Theresa. When I was there they said something about you taking advantage of me. You know like just using me to get something you want." I explain to her as I scratch the back of my head.

She giggles, "Well, you don't believe them, do you?" She asks me. A was looking away from her and was gazing at the ground. "Randy, you don't really think that I'm taking advantage of you! I mean that's ridiculous. I would never do something like that to you. Never!" I turn to look back at her and smile at her.

I grab her hands and hold onto them. "Of course I don't believe them. I know you would never to such a thing to me. And I would never do such a thing to you." She smiles at me with delight.

She leans over to and wraps her arms around me. I can start to hear her cry a little. "Randy, there's actually something I have to tell you. I'm not only here at the hospital for my leg." She whispers to me in my ear.

I wrap my arms around her waist and hold her tight. "What are you here for then?" I ask.

She pulls me away. Her eyes were filled with tears and she tries wiping them away. "Randy, when they checked me up for my leg, they thought it'd be a good idea if they did some blood tests to make sure I'm healthy." She puts her head down and breaks down in tears. I pull her in against my chest.

"It's alright Kate. What ever it is, you can tell me." I say trying to comfort her.

She takes a deep breath. "Randy, they said…"

**Sorry I kind of left you guys on a cliffhanger there. Thought I'd be a little evil today! Hehehe! Anyways, I just got back from spending a few nights at my step-sister's so I tried to make this chapter make up for it. Sorry if it didn't. So tell me what you thought, and what do you think Kate is about to say? Review please. Oh and if anyone feels like chatting, just PM me and maybe we can hang. Just say'in. Anyways, bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Randy, they said." She takes a deep breath. "They said I might have cancer." She had her head down. She brings her knees up toward her face and wraps her arms around them hiding her face between her knees.

I stare at her for a while. I take one of her hands and she lifts her head up to look at me. "Don't worry. Everything will be okay, I promise." I tell her. She gives me a small smile. "So what type of cancer is it?" I ask.

"They don't know yet; they're running a few tests right now as we speak. They said that they'll have the results tomorrow afternoon." She replies. There was a long moment of silence for a while. "Randy, I would really appreciate it if you would come back down here tomorrow for me. I want to find out if its positive or not with you by my side. Please." She looks at me with her sapphire blue eyes. Those sapphire blue eyes. There's something about them that just seem…magical.

"Of course I'll come. And if it's positive, then I'll be with you the entire way through it all. I'll be there for you until the end." I assure her.

She hugs me; wrapping her arms around my neck. "Thank you Randy." I can hear her trying to hold the tears back. The cracking in her voice is what gives it away. "I love you Randy. You're the best person that could of ever walked into my life." I smile.

"Same here Kate. I love you too."

When it was time for me to leave, I had a hard time of doing it. I was so eager to find out the results of Kate's blood tests. She must be so terrified and scared. I feel the same way for her. I don't know what I'd do without Kate in my life. I'd become depress and lonely.

On the ride back to my house, my mom tries to cheer me up a little. "Everything will be okay Randy, I promise. I know things seem like it's a huge mess right now; but trust me. She'll be okay."

I had my hoodie on and was gazing out at the window. I felt cold and dark all over. Even when I zipped up my jacket, I still felt cold. "I know everything will be okay mom. Kate's a strong girl, if it comes up positive, then she'll fight for her life. And I'll do the same to help her."

When we finally get to my house; it's right around eleven at twelve in the morning. My mom decides that she heads up to bed. While I decide to try and clear my head a little. I tell her that I'll be walking around the neighborhood clearing my thoughts. I grab my phone and headphones; she tells me to be careful, and I head out the door.

I look through my playlist trying to find the one song that helps clear my head the most in situations like this. I finally find it. The song that perfectly relates to me.

**Sail- Awolnation **

Listening to the beating of the song makes me feel like I'm so powerful. Like I do when I'm wearing the ninja mask. I feel like I can do anything I can and want.

_This is how I show my love,_

_I made it in my mind because,_

_I blame it on my ADD baby._

I replay the last sung lyric in my head over and over again. _ADD_. I've always been so different like that. I remember how I used to feel like I was so left out in the world. Everyone picking on me. No friends to help defend me. I was a dork. And this was when I was just a kindergartener. I remember how lonely I was in school; so scared that I would have to ask someone if it was okay for me to sit next to them on the bus. I was always shy to show my true colors to everyone else.

_This is how an angel cries,_

_I blame it on my own sick pride,_

_I blame it on my ADD baby._

I was always lost with my thoughts and myself. When I was really little, I had one of the most unique imaginations anyone could of ever seen. I saw the world in a whole other way. My most always told me that there was something special about my mind and I. She said that my kind of mind was really hard for people to find; that it was very rare for anyone to see it. I never understood what she meant by that when I was little. Never.

_Sail_

But one day when I was at school, yes I met Howard. But the strange thing of how we met didn't seem like fate. He just walked up to me one day and asked if he could have some of my brownie that my mom packed for lunch. When I said yes he ended up eating the entire thing. He sat down next to me and said, "I like you kid. You're different." When he said that to me I ended up smiling. And from that day on, Howard and I were best friends ever since.

_Maybe I should cry for help,_

_Maybe I should kill myself,_

_Blame it on my ADD baby._

It's funny; Howard thought that when we met I was the cool kid. He later told me that he wanted to be my friend because I seemed pretty awesome. Or that I was going to end up being awesome someday. And he was right. I ended up becoming one of the most awesomest people in the world. The Ninja! I'm so glad that I've got Howard in my life. I mean yeah he can be a bit of a jerk sometimes; but when push comes to shove, I think of him as a little brother.

**Kaitlin's POV**

I lay there in the hospital bed feeling like I was drowning in water. But I wasn't panicking. I felt like my body was slowly flowing down into the deep water. I felt like I didn't care if I had cancer or not. Stuff happens. You can't help it. I thought maybe to clear my thoughts I could listen to some music. I search through my phone until I finally find the perfect song to listen to.

**Love They Way You Lie- Ariana Grande**

I feel like I'm fighting through a battle in this song. I have a great life and all but my heart has been broken and shattered before. There are still scares from all the pain I've gone through.

_On the first page of our story, the future seemed so bright,_

_Then this thing turned out so evil, I don't know why I'm still surprised,_

_Even angels have their wicked schemes, and you take that to new extremes._

I've always been so alone in the world. After my mother died, I was never aloud to go outside alone. I never made any friends growing up. And because of that, I became a little depressed at one point in my life. When I was right around eighth grade; I thought that I would never be able to leave the house. That I would end up living there for the rest of my life.

_Now there's gravel in our voices, glasses shattered from the fight,_

_In this tug of war, you'll always win, even when I'm right,_

_Cause you feed me fables from your hand, with violent words, and empty threads,_

_And its sick that all these battles are what keep me satisfied._

I actually thought that killing myself would be the only way I would be free for once. Since I spent all my time inside. But that was all until I got a glimpse of fate one night. I was sleeping in my room one night crying after me and my father had gotten into an argument about him not letting me go out for once. I told myself that I will forever be a prisoner of this house and that I will never get a chance to leave and make friends. When I suddenly see a glowing bright light from the corner of my eye.

_So maybe I'm a masochist, I'd try to run but I don't ever wanna leave,_

_Till the walls are going up, and smoke with all our memories._

I turned around from my bed to look at my widow. I see a white glowing figure standing there. I suddenly felt some peace and serenity flow through my body. The white glowing figure approaches me. I see something of what looks like an arm come down toward my head. I closed my eyes, and suddenly feel the soothing warmth of the figure overcome my body. When I open my eyes; it was gone. I smiled and from that day on; I knew that there was hope for me after all.

When the song was over, I realized that I was crying. I wipe the warm salty tears away and smile to myself. I remember now. I know who that white glowing figure was when I was crying that night. It was the one person who was only in my life for a small while. It was mommy.

**Sorry this chapter was so short guys and that I added lyrics to it. I just thought we could bring up some of Randy's and Kaitlin's past lives before they met each other. Hope you liked it. And I hope you noticed the differences between their songs. Please tell me the differences of the songs in the review if you would like. Thanks for reading you guys, I really worked hard on this chapter by the way. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, I did exactly what Kate asked me to do for her. I went down to the hospital to be there by her side to get the news on whether she has cancer or not. When I get to the hospital I go straight into her hospital room. I walk through the door to see her dad sitting down in one of the chairs beside her. She looks up at me and smiles. Her father turns to look at me, then back at Kate. She nods to him and he gets up and leaves the room. I walk over to her bead and sit beside her holding her hands. She puts her head down trying to hide the tears in her eyes. I lift her head up with one of my hands to get her to look at me. "Hey, everything's going to be okay; don't worry. I told you, I'll be there for you all the way." She forces a smile on her face.

"I know; I guess I'm just scared that's all." She tells me. I move a strand of her hair out of her face. "Thank you for coming Randy, it means a lot to me that you came."

"I told you that I would come for you; I promised remember?" She giggles. "I love that about you." I say.

"Love what about me?" She asks me still smiling.

"Your laugh ad smile. It's like they light up my whole day. But nothing can compare to your sun shinning face." She blushes at the compliment.

Suddenly we hear someone know on the already open door. We turn around to see that it's just the doctor. He walks in with Kate's dad not far behind. "I hope that I'm not interrupting anything here." He says.

We both look at each other then back at the doctor. "Um no we were just talk that's all." Kate says.

"Oh well okay. Well I have some good news, and some bad news Ms. Breakwood. The good news is you don't have cancer." We both smile in excitement and hug each other. "But the bad news is that we still found something in your blood that is rather peculiar. It appears that your white blood cells aren't fighting off the bacteria as well as they should be. This doesn't happen very often for teenagers. So to ensure that your white blood cells are fighting off the bacteria, I am prescribing you some pills that should help boost them up." He pulls a medicine bottle out of his pocket and hands it to her. "You'll need to take two pills a day; one in the morning, and one before you go to bed. Is that clear?" He finishes.

She nods. "Yes sir, thank you for the news." He nods back at her and turns to her father.

"Now you can take her home you'll just need to sign her out in the lobby and you're good to go." He tells him. Her father nods and the doctor leaves the room.

Her dad looks back at her. "Well, I'll go sign you out and we can go back home." He says to her. He turns around and leaves the room.

She turns to look at me. She was shocked to see that she wasn't smiling. "What's wrong? You should be happy; you're not sick!" I say.

"Randy, he said that I have to take these pills twice a day! Just because my white blood cells are weak! Randy I don't want to have to take medication just because I'm a little weak. It makes me feel like I can't take care of myself." She explains to me.

I put both my hands on her shoulder. "Hey, look on the bright side of things; if you stay positive, you'll be positive. And you having to take those pills for a while doesn't mean you're taking them forever, right?" I say trying to lift her spirits up.

She smiles at me and hugs me. "Thanks Randy. I don't know what'd I'd do without you." I wrap my arms around her holding her tight to let her know that I'm always here for her.

After about a week, Kate started getting used to taking her medication on a daily basis. She also seemed a lot happier and more social with others. She started joining clubs that were involved in theatre arts. Drama club, school talent show, dance club! Hmm, I think that was all. She's already in art club so yeah. I wish I could have signed up for a few more clubs but I just never have the time. The only club I'm actually in is homework club.

Speaking of which I'm about to walk into right now. When I walk into the library to face Theresa who was holding her camera in her hand. "There you are Randy! Look we need to talk." She grabs my arms and pulls me to the back of the library. "Okay, I'm writing for the school newspaper, the deadline is in three days, ad I still don't have a story." She sounds panicked.

"Uh, okay. What does this have to do with me though?" I ask pointing to myself.

She sighs. "Look what I'm trying to say is. I need your help." She says whispering in my ear.

"Woah, did little miss perfect just ask for help?" She rolls her eyes and puts her hand on her hips.

"Look, the only reason I would ever ask for help is because I'm desperate. And thought that maybe you could do something crazy that I can write a story on." I just look at her in confusion. She rolls her eyes. "You know like, pull the fire alarm or try attempting one the ninja's signature moves but end up breaking something. Stuff like that." She explains to me.

My eyes widen. "Wait hold on. You're saying you want me to do something that could get me in trouble or hurt! What kind of story would that be?" I shout.

"Uh, a good one." I grinned my teeth at her. "Oh come on Randy. I really need a good story or else I'll be kicked out of the school newspaper. Please!" She begs me.

"Well what's in it for me?" I ask.

"Uh getting a chance to be in the school newspaper. Duh!"

I roll my eyes "Fine I'll think of something to do for your lousy newspaper."

She leaps in the air with excitement and almost squeals. She suddenly hugs me tightly almost suffocating me. "Oh thank you, thank you thank you Randy! You have no idea how much this means to me." I slowly push her away awkwardly.

"Um you're welcome." I say.

She scratches the back of her head sheepishly. "Sorry, I just didn't think you would actually do it. So what are you going to do?" She asks curiously.

I think to myself for a while until I finally get an idea, "I got it! How bout I get you an interview on the Norrisville ninja?" I suggest with a wide grin.

Her face suddenly lights up. "That would be the cheese!" But then the light goes out. "But how are you going to get the ninja to talk to a reporter like me. He's like what, 800 years old? There's no way you'll be able to get him to have an interview with me!" She states.

"I know people." I lean in toward her. "I heard that he spends most of his time on the school rooftop after school on Thursdays." I whisper in her ear.

"Yeah right. Wait really? How do you know that?" She asks.

"Lets just say that the ninja and I are pretty tight." I reply acting like I'm all cool.

"Wow really? That's amazing. Thanks sooo much Randy." She leaps over and hugs me again. And like what I did before I slowly push her away. "Sorry, got excited again. Wait, today's Thursday! He's probably up in the rooftop now. I got to go interview him."

She starts to turn around and head out the door. "Wait, Theresa!" I shout to her. She turns around to face me. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't say that he really wasn't up there; I can't tell her I'm the ninja. "Make sure to tell him that you know Randy Cunningham." She smiles.

"I'll be sure to. Thanks again Randy, bye!" She walks out the door. My eyes suddenly widen. I gotta go ninja up! I run out of the library and run into the janitor's closet. I throw the mask over my head and head straight for the rooftop of the school building. Within thirty seconds of catching my breath, Theresa comes barging through the rooftop door. I try to act like I was just practicing some ninja moves, as Theresa looked surprised.

"Um, hi. You're the ninja." I roll my eyes.

"Yes, and you're a reporter I'm guessing." I reply standing straight up.

"I'm sorry I'm just surprised that you're here. My names Theresa Fowler, and I'm a reporter for the school newspaper. I was wondering if I could interview you?" She asks.

"Well I'd be happy to. But I don't know if I can trust you." I respond trying to give her the hint of saying she knows Randy Cunningham.

She thinks to herself for a while until she finally remembers. "Oh, well I'm actually a friend of Randy Cunningham." She says.

I pretend to act surprised. "Oh well then a friend of Randy Cunningham, is a friend of mine." I say with a bow. I flip in the air and land on top of the air duct and sit down. "Ask away." I tell her.

"Oh well okay. So to start off, what is it like being loved by all?" She asks me.

"It's pretty amazing. Being loved by everyone, everyone wanting to be just like me. It's an honor." I reply.

"Okay. And what would you say about all the students that turn into monsters, is it annoying, fun?"

I think for a little bit. "I'd say it's a little bit of both. Sometimes students will turn into monsters right when I'm in the middle of doing something important or awesome. But sometimes its fun, cause when ever I'm angry or bored, I can always take my anger out on either the monsters or robots."

"Cool. And this one is probably the most important question. Do you like being the ninja?" She asks.

My eyes widen. Should I really tell the truth about how I feel about being the ninja? "Well it's amazing. I mean, being able to save the town from destruction while also being loved and honored. It's like being famous. But being the ninja also has its down sides. Sometimes it can be really stressful; cause one mistake can take away someone's life or bring destruction to the town. I'm always terrified that I might mess up someday; I'm just trying to hang in there you know. I feel like that when I make a mistake, everyone will hate me. No one will ever look up to me ever again." I explain to her.

Her eyes were filled with shock. "Is-is this true? You're afraid that you might mess up?" I nod. She smiles. "One more question. Would you say that you're like everybody else? Like you're an average everyday person."

I think for a long time. I wanted to put some thought into this one. "Well actually no. I don't think I'm an average person like everybody else. I have to take care of an entire town from chaos. Sometimes it's hard for me to focus. Like I can't be an actually person for one day without having to save the town from a monster or robot. To be honest, I'd like to be an actual citizen for once instead of being the ninja."

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I thought that it was pretty good if I say so myself. The story is almost to its end; we're getting closer and closer into the last year in Norrisville high school. Prom! Graduation! And the giving up of the mask and Nomicon! Review please tell me what you thought!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Cunningham! Why on earth would you let Theresa Fowler interview you?" Howard asked me after seeing the school newspaper headline. His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he saw the news. It was hilarious.

"Because, she said she needed a good story on something big for the newspaper so I told her that I was able to hook her up an interview with the ninja." I explained to him. Kate suddenly walks up behind Howard and was reading the school newspaper.

She looks up from it. "Wow, you actually did a nice thing for someone else for once. And you even gave her some good answers; who knew the ninja had such deep thoughts." She grins.

Howard starts to giggle at what she had just said. "Really Cunningham, you have deep serious thoughts." He suddenly bursts out in laughter. "That's hilarious!" He shouts.

"Yeah, yeah. I was just doing something nice for the girl all right. It's not like I have a thing for her or something; I just felt bad for her and thought I'd help her out a little."

"Oh you did more than just help her out a little. She apparently thinks that the ninja and her have a thing." Kate says with a devious grin.

My eyes widen. "What!" I shout.

She starts reading a part of Theresa's article. "The ninja seemed to have been in a trance when I was interviewing him. He couldn't take his eyes off me and I even had to get his attention just for him to focus on the interview." She looks up at me still smirking.

I slap my forehead. "Gah! Why do I have to be so charming?" I ask aloud.

"You mean, why does the _ninja_ have to be so charming?" Howard says.

"What ever. But what am I supposed to do now guys? I can't just walk up to her and say that I'm you know who. She'll tell the whole school!" I shout.

Howard and Kate start tapping their chins. "Hey you know, she kind of reminds me of someone." Howard says.

"Yeah, they always scooped up all the dish in the school. Showed all the coolest and lamest videos. Hmm." They both suddenly snap their fingers and point to each other.

"Heidi!" They say in unison.

"Uh what about Heidi?" I ask shrugging.

"She can help us figure out how we can get Theresa to think that the ninja doesn't really have a thing for her." Kate replies.

"But she graduated last year; she doesn't go to school here anymore."

"No but she does work as a paid intern at McFist industries and still lives with us." Howard states. Kate and I look at him funny. "What, she tells us all about her day when she comes home for dinner."

"Uh okay. But why?" Kate asked him awkwardly.

"Well she's trying to save up some money to get into college; and until she gets enough then she'll be living with us." He explains.

"Well didn't she have a college fund?" I ask.

"That's the problem, my family needed to use her college fund in order for us to pay up to McFist. You know since my dad works for him. They even had to take some money out of my college fund."

Kate's mouth drops. "Oh wow. Howard I'm so sorry." Howard gives her a confused look.

"For what? You and Randy know I'm not going to college." We look at each other and shrug.

"Wait, how are we going to get Heidi to help us?" I ask.

"Uh, we just ask for her help. DUH!" Howard says.

"Ugh! Fine, I just hope she'll at least try to remember my name when we go to see her." I say.

After school the three of us head to Howard's house to talk to Heidi. We all walk up stairs into her room. She was sitting in a computer chair surfing the web on her laptop on the desk. I hear her groan, she slams the laptop shut and spins around to face us. "Don't you know how to knock?" She shouts.

"Of course I do; I just choose not to." Howard replies grinning.

She rolls her eyes and then looks back at Kate and I. "So I see that the two of you are still dating; I honestly didn't think the relationship would last this long."

Kate moves in front of Howard and I "Look Heidi, we really need your help; its important." She says.

"Fine, what do you need my help with?" She asks.

This time it's my turn to speak. "Apparently the ninja had an interview with Theresa Fowler and now she thinks that he likes her." I explained.

She gives me a confused look "Uh Andy, why are you talking in third person?" She asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Look Andy, I know you're the ninja; you don't have to hide it." She says.

The three of us gasp in unison. "Wait, how'd you know Randy was the ninja?" Kate asked.

"Um _hello,_ I was Norrisville high's teen gossiper; I knew everything of everybody. Even of Mandy's little secret."

Howard leans toward me and whispers "Yeah she knew everything of everybody except your name." We both chuckled.

Kate glares at us and we shut up. She walks over to Heidi, "So do you think you could help us out?" She asks.

She thinks to herself for a while until she finally speaks up. "I'm afraid that there's really nothing I can do you guys; Mandy can't just say he doesn't like her as the ninja; it will break her heart. You'll just have to go with it. But if you really don't want her to have feelings for the ninja, then you could try and find her a guy who's interested in her." She finishes.

"Uh yeah but there's just one problem; we don't know what guy has feelings for her." I say.

"Hey that's your problem; not mine. Now can you guys please leave; I was kind of in the middle of something and I really need to get back to doing it." She stands up from her computer chair, pushes us all out of her room, and slams the door in our faces.

We all look at each other, "So who do you think has feelings for Theresa?" I ask Howard and Kate.

"Ugh! This is too hard; I'm sure she just had nothing else to write in the article so she through that fake junk in there." Howard says.

"Yeah, he's probably right Randy; I'm sure its nothing we should be worried about." Kate says after Howard's suggestion.

"Yeah probably; hey you guys wanna go play some Grave Puncher?" I ask.

There eyes light up. "Of course we do!" They both say in unison.

"I just hope you boys don't mind losing to a girl again!" Kate says.

"Yeah right, I'm going to beat you guys into the next year! I've learned a couple of new combo moves so I know I'm gonna win!" Howard says.

"Pfft, please; you two combined are still no match for my awesomeness in playing Grave Puncher!" I say.

"Yeah, yeah, lets just go see who will be the actual Grave Puncher winner by going to play it!" Kate says.

So the next day at school everyone is talking about who the 'most likely to' will be and the 'best' this and that things. Theresa was the first face I see when I walk through the school building doors. "Hey Randy!" She says in a high-pitched voice.

"Uh, hey Theresa; why are you so excited?" I ask nervously. We both walk together to my locker.

"Oh I'm sorry; I just wanted to thank you for telling me about the ninja's little hideout on Thursdays. You really saved me from getting kicked out of the school newspaper; it really means a lot to me that you did that for me." She says. When we had gotten to my locker she was leaning against the one next to mine. I started shoving my stuff into my locker.

"No problem; always glad to help out a good friend." I say to her.

"Oh and um Randy, there's something I've been meaning to ask you. Well I've been told that you're pretty good at writing; and well, a lot of the teacher's wanted me to ask you if you'd like to write and give the graduation speech." She says.

I suddenly freeze and my eyes widen. "Wait, the teacher's want ME to write and give the graduation speech! I-I cant do that; I mean, why me? Why do they want me to give the speech? Why not you or Bucky or someone else! Why me?" I sounded really panicked and annoyed.

"Look Randy I think you should give the speech; your literacy teacher gave me a couple of your writing assignments and they're really good. You have a really talented gift that few people in this school have. Please Randy, they're really hoping that you'll say yes; they said that you're one of the school's best writers. Just think it over." The bell rings. "I'll see you later." She turns around and starts walking but then turns around walking backwards and pointing at me. "Think it over!" She shouts at the end of the hallway.

I roll my eyes and go about my day thinking about the whole graduation speech thing. At first I wasn't sure about the whole idea because it doesn't seem like something I would do. But then again it's a big honor; and it's like finally saying what you've been keeping boiled up inside, and letting it all out. I can bring out what's really inside of me; I can say how I feel about this whole ninja thing. I can do this. I can write and give the graduation speech. I can finally do something that will have everyone's attention at me as Randy Cunningham. Not as the Norrisville Ninja. Everyone will see me as Randy Cunningham Twelfth Grader.

**Sorry I haven't been able to update guys; I've been having a pretty crappy week. I dropped my phone in the toilet so that was fun! Thank gosh I dropped it in there before I used the toilet; cause if I dropped it after I used it, I was not going to stick my hand in there for it. Anyways, so as my punishment my mom took the laptop away from me for a while and I actually ended up crying that night because I couldn't update for you guys. So I hope you liked this chapter oh and I really like it when you guys give me like long reviews. Like five sentence or more should be my favorites! Hope you enjoyed!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Wow, are you sure about this Randy? I mean, writing and giving the graduation speech is a pretty big deal; I just didn't expect you to do something like this." Kate said as we were playing Grave Puncher in my room on the floor.

I shrug, "Well it's a pretty big honor and its something that I'll be remembered by. And if the teachers really think that I'm this good at writing then; yeah, why not do it?"

"I know but this is a really big responsibility Randy; I mean you have to put a lot of thought into the speech itself. And when you have to read it in front of everyone. The school board of education, the principal, the teachers, everyone! I just don't want you to be all stressed out from this." She says.

"Well I wasn't stressed out until just now!" I see her wince when I say that.

"Sorry. Just trying to help, that's all." She says.

I smile, "Yeah, I know you're just trying to help; I don't blame yea for trying to be helpful."

After about an hour of the two of us playing Grave Puncher; I asked if she wanted to stay just a little bit longer since my mom was going to be working late and we'd have the entire house to our self. "I don't know Randy; it's getting pretty late, it's like ten thirty." She says as she had grabbed her tote bag and was headed over to the door.

I walk over to her and grab one of her hands. "C'mon, lets just watch one quick movie and then I can walk you home, promise." I tell her.

At first she wasn't so sure in the beginning; but after a while she caved in. We really didn't have anything good to watch but I honestly wasn't planning on paying any attention to the movie anyways; I just wanted Kate to stay a little longer. "Seriously, Grave Puncher the Movie?" She says raising an eyebrow as I put the DVD into the T.V. Hey that rhymed.

"Sorry, there's really nothing else to watch." I apologized. We settled down on the couch with Kate leaning down on my chest and my arm wrapped over her shoulder. Within a few minutes of watching the movie, I could tell she was a sleep; it was kind of an awkward situation. I didn't know what to do exactly. I didn't want to wake her up; but she also had to leave when the movie was over. But I really don't care; because as long as we're both together and we're happy, it's always a good time. I started to feel myself getting drowsy and tired. My eyelids started flickering up and down as I tried to stay awake to finish watching the movie. But it was already too late at night; I let my eyelids shut.

When I wake up, Kate wasn't in my arms like when she was when I fell asleep last night. I get up from the couch and look up at the clock on the wall. Eleven thirty-one. Wow, that's the latest I've ever slept. I walk into the kitchen to see my mom sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea while reading the newspaper. She looks up at me, "It's about time you woke up; Kaitlin told me that you two were up pretty late last night." She says.

I rub my eyes and yawn, "Yeah um speaking of Kaitlin mom; where is she?" I asked.

"Oh she said that she was headed to the park; she wanted to get some of her daily drawings done for the school art gallery. She wanted me to tell you that she needs your help with it; she wants you to go to the park and to help her give some inspirations." She said.

"Thanks mom; I'll head there now love yea bye." I said heading toward the door.

"Aren't you going to get freshened up?" She asked.

"No time!" I shout back as I walked out the door.

When I finally get to Kate at the park, she was sitting on a park bench with her drawing book and was thinking to herself. I walk up to her and sit down. "Oh great you made it; sorry I left without saying bye but I just didn't want to wake you up." She told me with a smile.

"So why do you need some inspiration; I thought you had already done all of the drawings for the school art gallery?" I said.

"Oh I did; I just really need to talk to you Randy." My heart suddenly starts beating rapidly.

"Uh okay; so what'd you want to talk about?"

She sighs as she places her drawing book to the side and looks at me. "Randy, we're leaving high school and heading into college. And I'm a little bit scared about that; I'm afraid that our relationship wont work out when we go in college you know. What if we have to….." I cut her off and hold both of her hands.

"Hey everything will work out fine; me and you will be together for a very long time. We have to go to college together and we will. I made a promise to you and I intend to keep that promise. No matter what!" I finish.

She pulls her hands away. "Randy that's the thing; look I've been give a scholarship to an art academy. My art teacher sent them some of my art and they really liked it. They said I have an amazing talent that they would really like to see more of. They want me to attend the school after we graduate Randy." My eyes widen.

I look away from her and just stare at the ground, "Wow, that-that's really great for you Kate; I'm really happy for you." I look back at her and force myself to smile. "This is a really great opportunity for you Kate; I think you should attend the school after we graduate."

She looks surprised, "Really? You think I should? Well, what about us Randy; aren't you going to miss me; I mean its all the way in New York! Are you sure you want me to do this?" She asks. I nod. She suddenly bursts out in excitement as she throws herself over me wrapping her arms around my neck. "Thank you so much Randy! I'm so glad that you're supporting me on this. Thank you."

"You're welcome." I say. She pulls herself away and throws her things in her tote bag.

"I gotta get home and let them know that I accept. Oh I'm so excited I can't believe I'm going to one of the best art academies in the country. Bye Randy thanks again." She runs off back to her house full of excitement skipping in the air.

I slouched back against the park bench thinking about what I had just done. I think Kate and I are going to break up after we graduate. I'm letting her go off to college because its something she really wants to do; I don't want to be the reason she didn't go. I have to let her live her dream. Ugh but I love her; I don't want her to go away; but it's the right thing to do! I have to let Kate go to the college she wants to go to.

I needed to clear my head out; I need someone to talk to. I'd talk to Howard but knowing he's not going to college he wont be much of a help. I look through my phone to see who else I could talk to about this. The only people I had were Kate, Howard, my mom and… Theresa! Huh, how'd she get on my phone? Oh well, I really need someone to talk to and her being the only person I can talk to. I called her up to ask her if we could hang out. She said to meet her at the café in ten minutes so I did. I had never been to a café before. I always thought it was for middle-aged people who had nothing else to do in life. Guess I was wrong.

I walked in to see her already waiting for me at a table. She had her laptop with her and it looked like she was in the middle of typing something. I walk up to her and she looks up at me. She shuts her laptop and folds her arms. "Hey Randy, so what'd you want to talk to me about." I sit down across from her.

"Um well I know this is going to sound really stupid and all but; well Kate was given a scholarship for this really big art school and its all the way in New York. She wanted my approval though to see if it was okay for her to go. I said yes but now I'm not so sure about my answer." I explained.

"Randy you made the right decision; you let Kate go after what she wants. You're not holding her back from it. Trust me; you did the right thing. And I know you might think that your relationship won't work out but stuff like that happens. It's just the natural thing of life." She says.

I smile at her. "Wow, thanks Theresa." She smiles back at me.

"Oh Randy I've been meaning to ask you; did you read my article on my interview with the ninja?" She asks smirking at me.

"Uh yeah of course I did; you did a really awesome job with the whole interview thing." I reply awkwardly.

"Yeah I know….. You did a pretty good job at the interview too." She says.

"Um what do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"Oh come on Randy, 'I'm always terrified that I might mess up someday, I feel like that when I make a mistake, everyone will hate me.' You know what I mean!" She said. She was still smirking at me.

"No I still don't know what you mean." I was trying to actually look like I didn't know what she meant even though I did.

She folds her arms. "Oh come on Randy, I knew it was you right after you said those words to me. You used them in one of your writing assignments! That's why smiled after you told me that." She explained.

I put my head down. "Man I really suck at hiding this whole thing. Please tell me you didn't tell anyone." I say.

"Relax, your secret is safe with me; I promise I won't tell anyone. No matter how much I really want to. So why is it such a big secret to you anyways; I mean imagine how awesome your life would be if everyone knew!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah but that's the thing; I have enemies so if they found out who I really was then they could use that against me. They could harm the ones I love. It's really dangerous." I tell her.

She thinks to herself for a while "Wow, I never thought of it that way. I guess you're right; but it would still be pretty cool if everyone around you knew except your enemies."

"Oh yeah definitely. Because getting all the attention and never being able to use the bathroom sounds like the dream life." I say sarcastically. She giggles.

"Oh so how's that speech coming along. Did you get started on it yet?" She asks.

"No not yet but I'll be working on it starting this week don't worry I'll get it done in no time." I assured her.

"Alright, but don't forget, you have to at least have the rough draft finished right around when we start having our graduation rehearsal. So right around June." She reminds me.

"I know Theresa, you don't have to remind me when it has to be done by; I'm not a seven year old." I tell her.

She giggles, "No but you sure do act like one sometimes."


	15. Chapter 15

"I don't know about this Howard; how is me sitting on the ledge of the highest building in Norrisville, going to help over come my stage fright?" I asked Howard as I looked down the building.

"Uh because dude, don't you get it? If you can jump off a building and fall and fall and fall, and end up surviving; you can do anything!" He explained.

"Wait you never said anything about me jumping off." I said to him raising an eyebrow.

He was smirking, "Oh I didn't? Well do you have the ninja mask on you?" He asks.

"Yeah."

"Good!" He suddenly shoves me off the building. Oh Shit! Why the hell would he do that! I was falling to my doom; I never thought that this was how I was going to die. I then realized that he asked me if I had the mask with me. I pull it out of my jackets pocket and throw it on. Ten seconds later I would have hit the ground like a pancake if I hadn't of used the scarf as a parachute. I slowly and safely landed on the sidewalk where Howard was already waiting for me.

"What the JUICE! Who in their right mind would push someone off a building at two-thousand feet from the ground!" I shouted at him.

"Hey I just did you a favor Cunningham; now you shouldn't be afraid to give the speech at graduation." I gave him a blank face in response.

"I'll just go consult the Nomicon about this." He frowns.

I went back to my house and into my room to get some ninja knowledge. I open the book and find myself on top of a big mountain. "Okay Nomicon, I could really use some advise on giving my speech at graduation. I'm afraid I might freeze up on stage and make a fool of myself." I look up into the clouds and they form into a sentence.

**_Most Of The Things You Worry About, Never Happen_**

By the time I finish reading the sentence I'm sucked out of the book. "Gah!" I rub my head and look down at the book to watch it close itself shut like it usually does. But it doesn't; I smile at it.

"Randy, dinner's ready!" My mom shouts at the bottom of the steps.

"Coming mom!" I shout back to her. I slide the Nomicon under my blanket on my bed. I run down stairs and smell spaghetti and meatballs. YUM! I sat myself down at the dinner table; my mom places a plate of spaghetti and meatballs in front of me. "Thanks mom." I start stuffing my face with probably the most amazing meal I had ever had in a long time.

My mom settled her self down across from me. "So sweety, anything new happen at school lately?" She asks after taking a sip from her glass of water.

I shrug, "Eh, not really. Just that I was chosen to give the speech for graduation; uh, Kate was given a scholarship to this really great college. Nothing really big." I tell her.

Her eyes widen. "What! You were chosen to give the speech at graduation; that's great Randy, I'm so proud of you. And I'm guessing that you'll also be the one to write it as well?"

I nod. "Yep. But I'm not really sure how I should start it off with. Like I don't exactly know what the beginning of it should be. That's the one part I'm having trouble with."

She raises an eyebrow, "You haven't started it yet?"

"No, but don't worry I'll get started on it soon." I assured her.

"You better Randy; I don't want you to wait till the last second. And how are your grades doing; are you bringing them back up?" She asks.

"Of course I'm bringing my grades up mom; you don't have to worry about anything. I promised you that I would bring my grades up and that's what I'm doing." I said confidently.

She rolls her eyes and smiles. "Just eat your dinner." She giggled.

After dinner, I run up stairs and into my room. I peeked through the window to see that it is finally dark out. I pulled out my phone and called Kate up. "Uh hey Kate, um look I know its late out right now but I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk real quick." I was having trouble talking; it felt like my throat was tightening up. I wanted to cough to clear my throat but I just couldn't.

"Oh I can't right now; I'm kind of busy. I'm helping my dad move around some furniture around the house. He's been wanting to get it done for a while now so he thought he'd do it now and get it done and over with." She exclaimed.

"Oh, okay. That's all right; maybe some other time then. Well, bye." I say.

"Bye."

Before she hangs up I say one last thing. "I love you."

It took her a while to respond back to what I had said. "I love you too." She quickly hangs up.

The moment she hung up; I take a deep breath and put my phone back in my jacket pocket. I turn around and walk back downstairs and into the kitchen to face my mom cleaning the dishes in the sink. "Um I think I'm going to go out for a while mom, I should be back around twelve." I tell her.

"Oh okay Randy, just be careful. Love you bye!" She shouts to me as I walk out the door.

It was completely dark outside; all of the streetlights were out so it took a while for my eyes to adjust. When my eyes had finally adjusted, I started walking along the sidewalk. After about forty minutes of walking into the complete unknown; it starts to rain. "Ugh just great!" I say out loud. Ten minutes later; from the corner of my eye, I see a light. I look up and see what looked like a limo pull up beside me in the street. I continued to walk as I start to hear the window pull down.

After that, I hear the voice a woman. "Excuse me young boy, but if you don't mind me asking; what are you doing out here in the rain?"

I turned to look at her and it was Mrs. McFist. Other known as my archenemies wife. I could see inside the limo that McFist was sitting next to her looking like he was annoyed. I tried to act natural, "Um, I was just about to walk back home. To my house. Where I live." I said nervously.

"Oh jeepers, out in this rain; you could get sick out here! Come in here young man; we'll give you a ride home." She offers.

"Oh no I couldn't; that's alright. I don't want to cause you any trouble." I say.

"See Marci, he said he's fine. Now can we please go home?" I hear McFist say.

She turns to him and gives him a glare then looks back at me. "Oh you won't cause any trouble at all; we're always happy to help someone in need." She says. She opens the door and gestures me to come in.

"Well I'm all wet." I say.

"We have a towel right here." She shows me the towel and gives me a sweet smile.

I sigh and roll my eyes. I finally give in and climb into the limo. She shuts the door and the limo starts moving again. I sat across from the couple with the towel she had handed me wrapped around my shoulders.

"Oh I almost forgot; you never told us your name." She says.

My eyes widen as I gulp. "Um Randy, Randy Cunningham." I said.

"Oh my, what a wonderful name that is; oh don't worry you don't have to give us your address so we know where to drive you to. Our driver just looks up your name and finds your address. And POOF! You're home." She giggles.

"Um, okay. Thanks I guess." I glance over at McFist who had been staring at me since I had gotten in the limo.

He finally decides to speak up "So Randy, I'd take it you're a fan of the ninja?" He asks.

"Uh well kind of; not really. Well I'm graduating from Norrisville high this year so I've kind of grown out of the whole obsessed with the ninja phase. Actually, now that I think about; I was really never that interested in the ninja at ALL! I mean, he destroys all the robots that destroy the school every day. He never does anything that actually seems cool to me." I explained. I may have over explained that one a little.

"Oh really? Graduating this year; well congratulations. And you were really never interested in what the ninja does?" He asks sounding curious.

I shrug. "Not really, I mean it's the same thing everyday. Monster and or robot shows up, ninja shows, ninja destroys monster or robot, and the day goes on." McFist smiles deviously as if I had just given him an idea. The limo comes to a stop. "Oh well it looks like I'm here. Well thanks for the ride and it was nice meeting the two of you." I say as I start to climb out of the limo.

"Oh glad we could help. You have a good night now Randy." Mrs. McFist says.

"Yes, it was nice meeting you _Randy_; sleep well." McFist says to me still smiling deviously.

"Um, you too. Night." I shut the door and turn around walking up to the porch of my house. I hear the limo drive away from my house. I think I might have given my archenemy an idea on destroying the ninja. This should be fun.

**Well guys hope you enjoyed this chapter! I really need to put more effort into my writing; I'm just having a hard time coming up with the ideas you know? Anyways, I'm going on vacation on the 7th and I'm not sure if I'll be able to update while I'm there. Oh and before I go you guys, check out my friend Sincerely The Sign Painter's fanfic called 'Confusion'! It's really good and I really think you'd all like it. Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

And I was right. Two days later; I was in the middle of writing my speech in the empty auditorium, it was the only place that helped me think straight. I hear the door open and I turn around from one of the front row seats to face McFist standing there. He looked happy and cheery; like he had just bought another company. "Randy, you're just the person I've been looking for." He starts walking toward me when I see Viceroy walk through the door and follow not far behind. He sits down next to me and Viceroy stands behind me. "You gave me an amazing business idea that other night; and I wanted to bring you down to my office and show it to you." He said.

"Uh well, I would love to go down to your office Mr. McFist, but I'm kind of busy right now. I'm in the middle of writing my speech for graduation." I shrug. "Sorry."

McFist looks at Viceroy then looks back at me. "I see; well I'd like to introduce you to one of the people who work for me." He gestures is hands at Viceroy. "Randy, this is Viceroy; my scientist. He's the one who creates all my amazing ideas and turns them into money." He explained.

Viceroy brings his hand over to me. I shake his hand. "Nice to meet you Dr. Viceroy." I say.

"You can just call me Viceroy if that's easier; and it's a pleasure to meet you as well Randy." We both stop shaking our hands.

I look over at McFist, "Um I just have one question Mr. McFist; how come you want to pull me out of school just to show me your ideas? I mean, couldn't you have just waited until the end of the school day?" I asked.

"Well you see Randy; I have a good feeling about you, you're special. Different. You're not like everybody else in this school. You have a very unique mind; I can tell you do. You have a mind that few people have and or see. You look at things in a whole other way; a way that others hardly notice. And I want to explore your mind Randy; I want to find out what amazing ideas you have in it." He explained.

"Wait, so you're saying you want to experiment on me! Like I'm some kind of science project!" I was so angry with this. But he probably suspects something about me being the ninja by now.

"We're not going to experiment on you, we're just going to explore your mind, that's all." I looked away from him and stared at the ground. He puts a hand on my shoulder. "Look how about this, we'll give you the rest of the day to think it over, and by the end of the day, you can let us know what your answer is. How's that?"

I wasn't exactly sure about it at first but then again hey why not! I mean yeah sure it might be a trap of some sort but I know I'll be able to get out of it. I give him a determined look "You know what Mr. McFist; you've got me convinced! I'll go with you." I say.

"Great! That's perfect! Now we have a limo waiting for us just outside the building to drive us." He suddenly pulls me out of my seat and starts pushing me to where the limo is. We finally get outside and he shoves me into the limo. A Few seconds later he climbs into the limo sitting across from me; as does Viceroy. The limo starts driving to McFist Industries. I try taking slow and calm breathes; trying to calm myself down. I can feel and hear my heart beating a thousand times a second. Okay, I just need to calm myself down. McFist gives me a concerned look, "Uh, are you okay Randy? You look a little nervous."

"Huh! Oh yeah, I'm fine; why do you ask?" I reply nervously.

"Well because we can hear your heart thumping all the way over!" Viceroy says.

"Uh sorry, I guess I am a _little_ nervous. I'm so surprised that you invited to come to your office; I mean, you're Hannibal McFist; you manufacture awesome! I guess it's just a little weird to me that the most coolest business man in the world is taking me to his private office." I explained while my heart was still beating rapidly.

"Oh that's alright boy; there's no need for you to be nervous. Like I said, you're just here to be looked at. Just to see what makes you tic that's all." He darts his eyes at me and a wide smirk appears on his face.

"Right. Um Mr. McFist, if you don't mind me asking; what kind of person do you see the ninja as?" I asked. I know probably not the best thing to ask, but hey, I deserve to at least know what the guy thought of me as before I go off to college.

His whole face suddenly squeezes all up like when someone makes that face after lemon juice was squeezed on a small wound. "Well I uh…"

I give him a serious look, "C'mon Mr. McFist, be honest with me; I already told you that I have no care for the ninja, just give me an honest opinion."

He takes a deep breath, "Ugh, _fine_. Look, I'm telling you this because I've got a good feeling about you kid. I really don't like the ninja; in fact, I actually hate him. You see I made a deal with someone that if I could destroy the ninja than I would receive something in return." I was so shocked! I can't believe that McFist had actually just confessed to me that he's one of the reasons why the ninja is always kick'in butt! I thought he would have just lied and said that the ninja is the best dude ever.

"Wow really? Well at least you're not the one who causes everyone to turn into monsters." I say. Oops! Ugh, I have an even bigger mouth than Howard!

"Uh what was that you just said?" He asks.

I take a deep gulp down my throat before I respond to him. "I mean I'm sure that someone is turning everyone into monsters, I just don't know who." I try to act natural but fail.

"Um well okay then…." The limo suddenly comes to a stop. I look out the window and see that we are right outside McFist Industries. "Well, looks like we're finally here!" Here I go. I'm about to either walk right into a trap, or exactly what McFist said he wanted to do with me.

"And this invention is one of my newest creations; when you press the little red button, it brushes your teeth for you while also putting your socks on you!" I tried my best at staying awake while Viceroy explained each and every one of his inventions. They all were just so boring; no of them were all cool like the ones they use to try and destroy me with.

"Oh wow! That's amazing." I say blankly. I suddenly realize that McFist was no longer in the room. "Hey, where'd Mr. McFist go" I asked.

"Oh he had a uh, meeting, to attend to; he'll be back shortly." Viceroy assured me. I slouch back in me chair. He raises an eyebrow at me and sits down in the chair across from me. "Look Randy, I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now, ever since Hannibal told me about you. What's your story?" I give him a confused look. "I can tell when someone's in pain Randy; when they're hurt."

"Oh I'm not hurt Viceroy; I mean yeah I tripped and fell in the hall way yesterday but it wasn't that bad of a fall." I say.

He shakes his head, "You know what I mean Randy; look I know we just met each other for the first time and all but I'm still an adult; if there's something that's bothering you and you want to tell someone about, then it'd be best to tell it to someone who you'll probably only see once in your life!" He explained. Well I'm actually the ninja so after I leave here today, I'll probably end up seeing you again.

I take a deep breath and put my head down to avoid looking at him. "Well, there's this thing I always have to do; and it's at school, everyone looks up to me. And if I make just one mistake, they'll all hate me. Graduation is coming up soon and I just don't know what to do anymore; I guess I just feel like I'm drowning and no ones around to help save me." I cover my face with my hands to try and hide the sadness in my eyes. I feel like I could just cry but not in front of one of my archenemies!

I suddenly feel a hand placed on my shoulder. I bring my face out from my hands to see that it was just Viceroy. He was giving me a sympathetic look. "Randy, whatever it is that you have to do at school and you're terrified that you might fail at it, just remember that everyone makes mistakes. You're not alone Randy, even adult's make mistakes. What am I saying, you're like eighteen; you as might as well be considered an adult!"

I roll my eyes, "Yeesh, if only you could tell that to my mom; according to her I'm still just eight!" I say sarcastically.

"Ah she's just protective of you; she's probably just afraid to let you grow up and head into the world. You know when you get into college and move. Mom's can be like that." I give him a small smile.

"Boy you're telling me." I say.

"So what about your dad Randy, how's he handling this whole graduation thing?"

My heart suddenly drops. I suddenly flash back to that day. That day when my father's life was taken away right in front of me. I look away from Viceroy now facing the other side. "Um, he's-he's actually no longer with me…. He's dead."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. If you don't mind me how'd it happen?" He asks troubled like.

"My dad was Detective Cunningham, me and my mother were held hostage and my dad had to bring them money in order to protect us. When my dad came with the money, there was an argument and, and, three gun shots went off. All three hit my dad in the chest. My mom was trying to cover my face from the scene but I just wouldn't let her. I was only six-year-old." There was a very, very long moment of silence.

"Randy, I know that you probably won't believe me when I tell you this, but you truly are a hero." My eyes widen and turn to face him.

"Wait what? How am I a hero?" I ask.

"Because after your father died, you've been helping your mom get through with it. I mean I'm guessing you did. But also because you've been keeping this horrific event all boiled up inside you, and not a lot of people can do that. It's not easy hiding sad emotions for some people. But sometimes it's good to show it. After you release all those emotions you've been hiding inside, you feel like you can do anything."

I look up at him and smile. "Wow! Thanks Viceroy, you sure do know how to make someone feel better." He smiles back at me. I suddenly hear shouting in a room behind me. I turn my head and try to listen to what is being said but I can't make it out. I turn back at Viceroy, "Um, what's going on in there?" I ask.

"Oh that's just Hannibal in his meeting; nothing you should be worried about." He replies.

McFist suddenly comes barging in the room with Viceroy and I. "Sorry for that. It was a very important meeting that I needed to attend to real quickly. Now where was I before I left? Ah yes!" He brings me from out of my chair and we start walking around the lab. "You see Randy, you have lots of potential in you. I can see it. So I'd like for you to work for me after you graduate!" He says.

My eyes widen. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I can't just come here right after I graduate; it's a very wonderful offer Mr. McFist, but after I graduate I'm going to college. I'm sorry McFist but I just can't."

He frowns. "Oh well then." He pulls out a card and hands it to me. On the card was a phone number and the McFist Industries logo. "If you change your mind or ever need anything kid just give me a call." He says. I nod to him and thank him for the hospitality and tell him that I don't need a ride; I'll just walk home. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'll be just fine. Thanks again! Bye." I walk out of the building and start walking to Kate's house.

**Guys I'm so so soooo sorry I've been gone for so long! I really am sorry. I'm finally a freshmen and school's just been a little rough on me lately. You guys have no idea ho much I've missed you all! So just please forgive me for being gone for a while I'll try my very best to keep up with you all! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey there guys! I've missed you all soooo much please don't be mad at me for being gone for so long, I've just been so busy with school and all. Boy, being a straight A student can be pretty hard work if you know what I mean. UGH! These new episodes of the show are like totally ruining my fan fiction; oh well. On with the story!**

"Wait, what do you mean he offered you a job?" Kate asked panicked.

"He just came out and offered me a job to work for him after I graduate!" I replied.

"Well what'd you say? Did you say yes?"

I shake my head. "No, why on earth would I want to work for him!? For all I know, he could have had me coming up with ideas to destroy the next ninja!" My head suddenly feels heavy and I start having trouble keeping my balance. I sit myself down on Kate's bed next to her. She places a hand on my shoulder trying to keep me from losing my balance.

"Randy, are you okay? You look like you're in pain." She says.

"No I'm fine; I'm probably just tired that's all." I assured her.

For an entire minute, the both of us were silent until Kate finally speaks up. "You know Randy, it's almost time; pretty soon we'll be going to college and leaving everything that happened in high school behind. _Everything_ Randy!" Her voice was light and settle but for some reason I felt cold when she spoke those words. I knew where she was going with this; I knew this conversation was bound to come up at some point.

"Kate, I know what you're trying to do and I don't like it." I say.

"Randy you and I both know that we need to talk about it; it's best to just get this done and over with. Now just please listen to me for once. I've known you for a long, long time Randy; you're one of the most important people in my life. But throughout the years, a certain something has been getting in the way of me actually being with you. Physically speaking. But specifically not a something, more like a someone." She lifts my head up to look into her eyes. "Randy, I'm not saying that the other side of you is ruining our relationship, I'm just saying that we've kind of never really had any time to actually be with each other. But all that is gonna change when we go into college; but I'm not going to be willing to go to college with you, until you let go of what needs to be done." She finishes.

I pull my face away so that I'm no longer looking at her. "You don't understand; I've been the ninja for such a long time. Since the last week of my last middle school summer; I knew that it was going to be a big responsibility; that'd I'd have to make sacrifices in my life to protect people. Look Kate, I understand that you're trying to support me and help me with this whole ninja thing; but it's all right, I'll be fine. I just don't want you getting hurt in the process."

"Randy, are you prepared to actually give up being the ninja?" She asks.

I chuckle to myself. "Well yeah of course I am, I mean I've actually thought about doing it before. You know, just stop being the ninja and all. It's just too much for me to handle sometimes."

She gives me a serious look and takes my hand. "Randy I really wish you'd stop hiding your emotions and just let them out with me more. And I'm asking you if you're actually prepared to hand over the Nomicon and mask when it's time to be done." She says.

"Look Kate, I'm not going to have to worry about that for a while now, it's only May!" She suddenly cuts me off.

"No it's the middle of May! You haven't even finished the speech yet have you?" She states.

My eyes widen. "I'll have you know that I am actually finishing the speech up!" I hadn't realized that my voice was rising so it sounded like I was shouting at her.

Now I see her eyes widen. "Randy, I just don't want you messing this whole thing up; I know you're the ninja and all and you think you can just get away with anything using that as an excuse!" She shouts back at me.

"Name one time I've used being the ninja as an excuse for something." I demand.

"Well there was that time you and Howard had to present a class project that I had to work on for you guys because YOU were off ninjaing, and HOWARD was off playing video games! Oh and then you used it as an excuse for our special day together where it was just going to be you Howard and me. Oh and don't even get me started on the time in the girls bathroom!..." I finally decided that I've heard enough.

"Okay I get it! I've used it as an excuse a lot. But you just have to understand Kate, I'm dealing with being the ninja and also being a high school senior whose writing the graduation speech." I explained.

She sighs and puts her head down. "Randy, I just don't know what to do anymore. You say that you'll be there for me but then something comes up when I need you the most. But right now, I honestly think that YOU need me the most. I need to support you and help you with all of this, end of the school year stuff. But I really, _really_ need to know something Randy, the truth."

I look at her "What is it?"

She lifts her head up and looks at me with a sorrow filled face. "Do you _really_ want me to go to that art school?" She asks me.

I freeze. I want to be honest with her but that will mean that she'll want to stay behind for me. If I lie to her then I'll feel guilty about it. I take a deep breath. "Kate, I really do love you; and all I want for you is to be happy. I mean, yeah, I am pretty bummed out that you and I won't be with each other for a while; but this is what you need to do."

She gives me a sympathetic look "Randy don't you get it? My life would be miserable without you! You're funny, kind, understanding, and you always know how to cheer me up when I'm upset." She looks up ad smiles at me. "Randy, going to that school may be what I want; but no school could ever keep me away from you." I smile back at her and reach out to hug her. She flies herself into my arms and I keep my arms around her back for a long while.

I whisper into her ear. "You're still going to that art school though." I demand.

She giggles softly. "I was afraid you were going to say that."

We pull away. "So when do you have to leave anyways?" I asked.

She looks nervous all of the sudden. "To be honest, I leave on the second week of Summer. I have an aunt who lives in New York and my dad wants me to go up there with her to ensure that I'll be okay." She shrugs.

I give her an awkward smile. "You know what; I'm happy, as long as you're happy. So I'm happy that you're going to this art school Kate!" She just smiles at me.

The next few weeks were pretty boring but also stressful. I'm almost finished fixing the graduation speech but on top of that there's been so many robot and monster attacks lately. It feels like every five seconds, BOOM! There's a monster! BOOM! There's a robot! I mean seriously; it's like someone knows I'm the ninja and just said, 'Hey, I think I'm going to make this kid's life a living fuck.' Ugh! It's just so stressful! Okay so maybe the weeks weren't so boring after all but you get the point.

It's now the first week of June; it's almost time for me to graduate, and also give up being the ninja. I was walking down the hallway one morning when suddenly Howard catches me by surprise by slipping and falling on top of me. He had landed on my back and could hardly breath; he finally gets up and then helps me up. "Whoa, sorry about that Cunningham. I just have some awesome news to tell you!" He said excitedly.

"Cool, lay it on me dude." I tell him.

"Okay so you know how prom is coming up and all right? And how everyone said no one would be willing to go to it with me? Well they were all wrong!" He shouted loudly and also excitedly.

"That's awesome dude; who'd you ask?"

"Debbie Kang."

"_Whoa_, I never knew you had a thing for Deb." I said as we continued to walk down the hallway.

"Yeah well I have to take somebody to prom so I thought, 'why not?' you know?" He explained.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, I know."

"So did you ask Kate to go with you yet?"

I shake my head. "Nah, I'm trying to pick the right time to ask her; we're just so busy lately that I never get a chance to ask her to go with me."

"Dude, you can literally ask her right now! Just send her a text message asking if she would go with you."

"Are you kidding me! Howard, I don't know if you've noticed but girls are pretty sensitive on how their boyfriends tell and or ask them things. When I ask Kate to go to prom with me I have to make it all romantic and stuff. You know so all the other girls can get mad at their boyfriends for not asking them to go with them like I did with Kate." I explained.

He suddenly stops in his tracks and stares at me with a blank face. "Cunningham, do you have any idea how _hilarious _it will be for me to watch all those guys getting yelled at from their girlfriends all because you asked your girlfriend out a certain way!" I just roll my eyes and continue walking. When he finally realizes that I had walked away he quickly catches up with me. "So how are you going to ask her anyways?"

"I can't tell you how I'm gonna ask her." I stated.

"Uh why not: we're like best bros."

"Because Howard, I know how you are; you have a pretty big mouth when it comes to keeping secrets. Remember in 9th grade with the mind reader incident?" I reminded him.

"Oh yeah right, I completely forgot about that. Man 9th grade was one of our best school years here at Norrisville huh buddy?"

"Yep, sure was. A lot sure did happen in that year too, I mean with that ninja camp thing, zombie apocalypse, Bash splash! Yep, I'd say that 9th grade year was our best year ever."

**Sorry bout this chapter you guys. I know it's boring and all but I just wanted to put it up so you guys know I'm still alive. I've just been going through a rough time lately you know? My family is like, falling apart and I just don't know what to do anymore. I've been so stressed out with my family, I spend more time at my friends house than I do at mines! Anyways, tell me what you all thought you guys let me know and I'm thinking about making another music video, could use some ideas and who ever's idea I choose will be dedicated to it. See ya guys! **


End file.
